The (Not So) Dynamic Duo
by psytronix
Summary: Effectively Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1: The Tale Told 1000 Times

A/N: This is a Pokégirl story. You have been warned.

Co-written and edited with/by **The Immortal Doctor Reid**, although he's too embarrassed to host it on his profile. And to have his name mentioned in this. D'oh well!

* * *

I must've been 18 when I began this journey of mine.

I looked back at my family, as they gave me and my two 'Girls a wave of goodbye. I stared long and hard at the little ranch slash beachside house my parents had fought for and sighed, as I wouldn't be seeing it – wouldn't be in the comfort of home for a while.

Maybe I should've prefaced this with something less cliché.

My name is Thomas Wilson. No one ever calls me Thomas except mum, and that was only when she was pissed at me. The two standing by my side had taken to calling me Tommy.

The one on my left, the girl with the cowbell around her neck, is Maya. She's a Milktit that was born around the same time I was, in the family's ranch. Ever since I'd been tasked with milking her, I was enamoured. Thankfully, Maya was, too, and my parents gave ownership of her to me when I was 16.

About a year after that, I decided I wanted to be a tamer. Coming from the Orange League, it wasn't just signing forms and being patted on the head as I walked away.

I was brought to a camp for a few weeks, being physically trained and psychologically tested, all so I could be a tamer and travel the world. Halfway through training, we were sent into a forest to fend for ourselves and capture our "first" Pokegirl.

That's where I met the Charamanda to my right, Carrie. She was scuttling around the forest and pounced at me, pinning me down and trying to bite at me. Then I caught her gaze and she stopped.

Long story short, Carrie was happy to join my harem, and I was happy to let her.

"Bye, mister and missus Wilson!" Carrie called out jubilantly, waving to my parents. I gave her a look, noticing that she was beaming with excitement for the journey ahead.

Carrie had fiery orange hair, which was a shade darker than my own. She was around five and a half feet tall, with perky C-cup breasts, and a body that was coated in a plethora of scales, leaving her face and belly uncovered and human-like. She had a tight, small ass with a reptilian tail that stuck out of above it. At the tip of her tail was a flickering red flame that surprisingly hadn't burnt my house down yet, at the time of leaving. She had a cute face, and a nose that'd scrunch adorably every time she went deep into thought. Her muscular definition traced lines pointing towards her impossibly warm sex, which made me shiver in remembrance. Carrie wore a pair of knee-length shorts with plenty of pockets, and a hole for her tail, and a simple shirt that cut off just below her bellybutton. Carrie did _not_ like to wear a bra.

Tears rolled down Maya's eyes as she waved to her mother, Lillie, who'd come to see her off as well.

"Goodbye, guys. Love you all!" She cried, leading us to take the first steps on our journey.

Maya, as I got a good look at her, had shoulder-length, brown hair, with one braid in it which had a little trinket from her mother twisted into it. Her breasts continually varied in size, depending how much milk she was carrying at the time, but she never went below a B-cup. She was wearing an unremarkable getup which did little to hide her cleavage.

Not that I was complaining.

Um… Where was I? Ah, yes.

After training, I received my license, and caught word of a tournament held annually, one which caught mine and several hundred other tamer's eyes.

The Annual Rejuvenation Tournament. It was designed to stimulate economies worldwide, by encouraging beginner tamers to branch out to different continents and acquire strong Pokegirls. The tamers, rich from selling their unwanted, captured Pokegirls, or battles with other tamers, would come to towns around the world and spend their credits on equipment and stones and supplies, giving life to places with barely any left.

It had been held for a few years, so to keep things fresh, they had a new "gimmick" every year. Last year, it was that the final tournament was held in a rapidly changing battlefield, designed so that tamers were encouraged to prepare their Pokegirls for any situation.

Year before that, it was that everybody had to have at least one Pokegirl caught in the home League fighting with them in each round.

Monitored battles would be held every two months in allocated gyms around the continents to thin the numbers, and in September, the remaining contestants would travel to a designated International Meeting Point to finish off the tournament.

First place won the title of "Rejuvenation Champion", plus one hundred million credits.

Second place won twenty-five million credits, and third won ten million.

And that brings us to where I am now. At this current moment, I'm leaving to a ship, which will take me to the International Meeting Point. I gave one last wave and goodbye to my parents before I took off on the road, with my two Pokegirls beside me.

Maya's bell gently rang in the warm wind that rushed in from the sea.

Carrie's tail endlessly sizzled and cracked behind her swaying with the quietest of "whooshes".

"You okay? Want me to get you anything before we leave?" I asked Maya, putting a comforting arm around her shoulder as she rested her head on me and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"…Can I get a little pack of lollies?" She asked meekly. I kissed the top of her head and smiled down at her.

"Sure. Carrie, you want anything?" I asked the excitable Charamanda.

"A bag of peppers?" She asked. I gave her a nod, and she smiled, leaning in to give me a little peck. We weren't too far from the docks, and no doubt the docks weren't too far from a little shack where we could get some "supplies".

'_This is going to be a long boat ride.'_ I thought to myself, eager to begin the journey that awaited me.

(Somewhere in the Blue League)

"Wake up, Sugarballs!" The excitable, girlish cry of my Trixie's voice pierced my eardrum, pulling me from my slumber as always; groaning and complaining.

"Come on, Thalia, just a couple minutes!" I whined in tone of voice not befitting a young man of my age.

Thalia's grin widened as she shook her head like a can of soda. "No can do, Benny-boy! We got to get the ship to the Tournament starting point!" She insisted, humping my stomach to get her point across.

"That was today?" I asked, the bright light of morning forcing my drowsy mind awake.

"Yeah, we need to pack our bags, hit the road, batten the hatches, swab the poopdeck!"

I glanced at the clock on my bedside table. "We have at least two hours to get to the port, we're fine!"

Thalia opened her mouth to protest, absolutely abhorring my lethargic nature, being the energetic ball of action she was, before cutting herself off, turning around to face my bedroom door.

"Your wife!" She whispered dramatically, holding a hand to her forehead. "She comes! I must flee!" And with that the blonde Trixie opened the bedroom window, jumping out headfirst.

Knowing that a pokegirl's hearing was leagues better than my own, I braced for impact. Seconds later, a whirling dervish of black fur and tanned skin appeared, frantically sniffing the air with her cute little black nose until her eyes locked on mine.

"She was here, wasn't she?" It wasn't really a question. Thalia's little game of "Hide the Trixie" had been going on as long as I could remember.

I fixed a confused look on my face.

"She who?"

"You know who! Her!" Cana, my Doggirl, pouted in anger. "Why can't she stay away from you, master?"

"I have no idea who you're talking about." I replied with a well-practiced poker face.

Cana growled lowly, then walked over to my bed, climbed under the covers and settled her furry body on top of my own. "She won't get you if I stay here. I'll protect you from her, I promise, master!" She declared with fierce protectiveness in her shining brown eyes.

"Yeah, love you too." I responded, taking her in my arms.

Back story time, I think. Cana was the daughter of my father's Hound. She was a dear friend as a child and she had made me promise that she would be my first pokegirl when I became a Tamer, so I obliged.

And I did love her dearly. She was loyal and protective, like any good Doggirl, joining me when I left my parent's home for my current residence.

She stood at about five foot three, unusual for a Doggirl, but I chalked it up to her tall mother. She had the deepest pair of chocolate eyes, short, soft black fur that covered her forearms and shins with a pair of ears on top of her long spiky hair and a tail that poked out over her cute little ass.

What wasn't covered by fur, revealed tanned, unblemished skin, turned a light brown from our frequent walks outside and Cana's love of outdoors sex.

At the centre of her chest was a small tuft of black and white fur that covered the top halves of her breasts. There weren't small, a decent B-cup, but not quite a C-cup either.

How I met my sexy little jester was a different story.

I'd met Thalia when I was six. I was frolicking in the backyard of my house as normal children do, until I stumbled outside our property and onto the fringe of a Buzzbreast hive. I stood there, shocked, looking at a few of them ceaselessly travel in and out of the hive. I don't know if it was the Buzzqueen who'd attempted to lure me in with a hypnotising attack, but I was almost entranced and immobile.

Then, one of them caught my eye. It gave me a menacing sneer, and charged at me, thankfully not alerting any of her sisters in the hive.

I thought I was dead, done for. But then, from nowhere, in a mark of stupid luck, a Trixie appeared from my side and used a Flash, followed by a Quick Attack.

Turns out, she was a feral and wandering the countryside, as ferals did. But the odd thing was that we were Recognition-bonded.

It was love at first sight, if I knew what love was at six years old.

After that incident, Thalia picked me up and ran far away from the hive. She'd come to live with me, as my thank you to her.

I kept her a secret from my parents for a year or two, though, but they found out after realising I was eating in my room way too much for it to be normal teen angst.

Thalia was everything to me, my first love, first kiss, handjob, blowjob. Pretty much anything to do with sex, Thalia was there.

The day I started puberty must have been the happiest day of her merry life. There was nothing quite like a gleeful pokegirl bursting from cake wearing nothing but a smile and a whipped cream bikini with a banner that read "Congrats On The Boner!"

My grandmother can't stand Thalia. After all, she baked the cake. I do admit, she really should have waited until Grandma left, but hey, she'd been waiting six and a half years at that point. Cut her some slack!

My sweet little Trixie was five foot four, with sparkling emerald eyes that were always smiling. She had a lithe, toned body that always made me crave more of her, a pair of small C-cups with perfectly pink nipples that blended with her peach-coloured skin.

Her slim waist and curvy hips led to two very strong, sexy legs, that were flexible enough to pull off a perfect split and show off her round, hard as steel ass and baby-smooth cunt.

Thalia and Cana were my only pokegirls, having gotten my Tamer's license only a few months before.

Up until lately, I've been content with training my girls with the low-level ferals of the surrounding area, but now we sought a real challenge.

I caught word of this tournament, the Rejuvenation Tournament from a family friend who'd expressed interest in going, and thought it might've be what we were looking for. The ship Thalia mentioned earlier was the ship that would take us to the International Meeting Point for the tournament.

An hour later, we were ready, bags packed, breakfast eaten, last minute preparations made. I had rented my home to my cousin, on the condition that he didn't burn it down or something stupid. He would be by later that day to move in and knew where to find the key.

As Cana and I made our way towards the port town that would begin our adventure, I couldn't help but laugh at the scene we came across not long after we left my small house.

A Trixie wearing a fake moustache lay in the middle of the road, lamenting the tragic, yet fictional events of her life.

"Oh, woe is me! What terrible circumstances have brought me here! My family - eaten by ravenous Bunnygirls! My food - eaten by Bunnygirls that weren't starving, but they could eat, I guess! My clothes - it's really hot and I've forgotten where I've put them! Oh, what a world, what a world!"

Cana growled as a familiar scent struck her nostrils.

"You!" She barked at Thalia.

"Oh, is the end of moi? Never to know true love's first kiss? Never to see the majestic full moon rise over the icy tundras of the north? Never to complete that crossword I started last year? Please, kind sir, save me from this savage beast!" Thalia cried, her hammy acting making it hard to breathe as I doubled over laughing.

"Here," I eventually offered her clothes that she left in my bedroom. "I hope they fit!"

"Oh! My maiden's heart doth flutter! This simple act of kindness a refreshing breeze that gives wing to the butterfly of my soul as it flaps regally over the southern... Southern... Ah, screw it!" Thalia broke character and hopped into my arms, still buck naked. I'm gonna nap in my pokeball, Ben. Let me know when we get to the ship!"

She grabbed her pokeball and disappeared in a red light, leaving me with a still-growling Cana. "Master... Something you want to say?" Her prominent canines shone sharply in the morning sunshine.

I stood there for a second before formulating a response.

"I caught a Trixie?"

Cana stood still, her only movement being the flexing of her sharp claws.

"...Yay?" I added weakly.

This was going to be one long fucking ship ride.

(On the ship)

Maya sighed. She was looking out the back of the ship we'd boarded not too long ago. I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder. Carrie had taken to resting in her ball as soon as the ship had begun its course.

"Don't worry, babe. We'll be back here, soon enough." I reassured her, kissing her cheek and burying my head in the crook of her neck. She wrapped an arm back around me awkwardly and sighed again.

I turned her around and enveloped her in a hug, letting her cry a little bit more as she was hugging my chest tightly. For a while, we stared at home and watched it fade, as I tried my best to rub her back soothingly.

"Maya?" She sniffed and looked up at me.

"Y-yeah?"

"Love you." I said, giving the cowgirl a little peck. She smiled at me, easing the tension.

"Love you too, Tommy." She said back, before kissing me, her lips lingering and leaving her familiar taste on my tongue. Maya traced one finger down my torso towards my groin. I gave her a questioning look, and she bit her lip cutely.

I knew what she was implying. How was I supposed to say no?

"Come on, let's go back to our room. I know how to get your mind off things." I said, grabbing her hand and leading her back to our cabin. Her bell jingled quietly as we darted past the gatherings of people admiring the view of Orange League's coast.

Then, we arrived in the small cabin we'd booked. A plain room with a medium sized bed, bathroom, and table. Maya came in behind me, and closed the door. I smiled, and gave her a small, polite kiss. She deepened it, and wrapped her tongue around mine, her eyes staring half-lidded into my own. I reached a hand down her trousers and rubbed against her lips with my index and middle fingers, before slowly inserting them inside her. She gripped me tightly and gasped as I began fingering her slowly, before I withdrew said intrusions.

"Something different? Hmm… I wonder what you'd like…" I teased, laying her down and taking her shirt off, revealing her slightly swollen tits. She had the loveliest pink nipples I'd ever seen, with an areola around them I could fit my mouth around perfectly. She must've gotten impatient with all my staring, as she forced my head down to her ample cleavage.

I took her left breast in my mouth and began sucking, her milk expressing and dripping. I pinched her right nipple with one hand and wrapped around her with my other. She wrapped her legs around me and began massaging my scalp.

It wasn't too long before I could hear her stifling her moans. I swirled my tongue around her nipple before letting the marvellous breast pop out of my mouth. I took a look at her and smiled. I then saw her other breast, with milk spilling out a little. I wrapped my lips around her nipple and sucked and licked endlessly, my body shivering with the glorious taste of her milk.

Normal people'd call it an addiction, but truth be told milking Maya was a bonding experience for the both of us, and it was extremely rich in vitamins I hadn't even heard of. I drank the last few drops, sucking and pulling away from her breast, letting it pop out of my mouth. I swallowed Maya's milk and drifted down to kiss her passionately. Her tongue swirled in my mouth, trying to lick clean the remnants.

That's when I felt my body heat up and my eyes widen. I slowly broke away from our heated kiss and stared at her with flaring eyes. She winked at me and cooed.

"Y-you used the-"

"Yep, used the Lust Draft, and Stamina Draft." She said, pointing to her left breast, then right, smiling cutely. My body tensed greatly and I sighed as I felt the effects of her milk take place.

I quite literally tore her pants off and stared longingly at her moist pussy, before plundering her depths with my tongue. She gasped and arched her back, her hands back on my head and pushing my face deeper into her crotch. I began and finished licking her quickly, intending only to lube her up before I began fucking her.

I pulled myself up and gave her a kiss before she wrapped her legs around my waist – giving me the "okay". I inserted myself within her, her walls gripping tightly and not letting go. Made it harder, but I managed. Intense thrusts followed after that, and I was managing to tire Maya out, thanks to the Stamina Draft.

I released inside her sometime after that, watching as she writhed and squirmed under my grip with her own orgasmic releases.

"Oh, Tommy!" She moaned into my ear, trying to get a rise out of me. I hugged her close I picked up my pace again, and began softly nibbling on her ear.

I pulled out and pressed her tits together, before thrusting between them. Maya lolled her tongue out and shyly licked the tip of my cock as it thrust upwards, drawing me ever closer to release. I exploded over her pretty face, and smiled at her cute blush; hidden under a layer of my cum.

That was when I heard the sound of a pokeball releasing.

"Tom… The fuck, mate!?" Carrie asked, stretching, then leaping at me.

(Some time later)

"Oh fucking damn!" Carrie cried, letting her head fall limp on my chest as I thrust into her, Maya tonguing my balls languidly.

I brought her head up to take her in a one sided kiss, my tongue wrapping around hers, making her shiver as an orgasm wracked its way through her body – sending calming signals to her mind. She heaved, gasping for air, before sliding off me and getting down to the same level as Maya.

She grasped my length and eyed it with lust, before sucking as lazily as Maya did.

Yeah, it was going to be a long fucking boat ride.

(On a different ferry…)

"I said that I was sorry!" I repeated for the thousandth time that hour.

Sitting on the bunk of my room in the ferry that would carry us to the International Meeting Point of the Rejuvenation Tournament, was myself, Ben Raphael, the dashing hero of this tale, Thalia, my pretty little Trixie, and on the floor sat my usually sweet Doggirl, Cana.

Though she was slightly upset at being the butt of a joke that had lasted a good twelve years, she seemed intent on giving me and Thalia a good view, seeing as her head was buried in her folded arms and her small behind was sticking in the air, showing off her rump and furry pussy.

"Hmph!" Cana hmph'd, ignoring me and the naked Trixie in my lap. "You're so mean to me, Master!"

"C'mon, sweetie, don't act so uptight! It was just a running gag!" Thalia attempted to justify her joke.

A small growl came from Cana, apparently she wasn't in a laughing mood. "Don't talk to me, giggle bitch!" She snarled. "It's not fair! You're Master's Recognition Partner and you saved his life when his was a kid! Why couldn't that be me!"

Shifting Thalia off my lap, I picked up Cana and lay her on the bed next to us. "Cana, I really am sorry." I emphasised, as I began to stroke her belly and tits. Like a few breeds of canine and vulpine pokegirls, her stomach was a minor erogenous zone and also had the added effect of relaxing her. "Is there anything this silly old Master can do for you to make it up?"

Yes, I was laying it on thick.

Maybe it was because I knew Cana and Thalia since I was young, or maybe because I had a high empathy rating and didn't know, or maybe it was because of the way my family treated pokegirls, (Cana's mother was treated more like a mistress than a pet) but I was never the type who could treat pokegirls like Pre-Subeke animals.

If Cana was unhappy, I was unhappy because I couldn't stand Cana being unhappy. So if I had to kiss ass (and hopefully some other places) to make it up to her, I would.

"Tame me and I'll accept your apology." Came her very reasonable request.

"Aright, lie down on my chest." I told her, moving her body onto mine.

"Why? Why not from behind, Master? I like it like that." Cana asked curiously, knowing that I knew that she preferred doggy-style.

"I know, but you might like this idea I've got." I replied, sending a conspiring look at Thalia, who was already unbuckling my belt and undoing the zip on my jeans.

"Hey! Master's taming me! Wait your turn, giggle bitch!" Cana shouted heatedly at the Trixie taking my cock in her mouth.

"Don't worry, sweetie, I'm just the fluffer. I'm only getting Benny ready for you." Thalia's tongue licked my up and down like a lollipop, pulling it out of her mouth now and then to dribble thick globs of spit down the length of my dick. "Just for reference, Ben likes it nice and sloppy. You do it okay, but not as good as me."

"What does that mean? Has she been watching you tame me?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about it." I assured her. "Now we can all tame each other."

"Yeah, okay, Master." She spoke hesitantly, she didn't really look like she enjoyed the idea, I'd have to talk to her about that.

Cana lowered herself slowly, getting used to the unusual position and the new way her vaginal walls were being stretched out. She moaned softly and whimpered at my penetration. "Master..." She whispered in such a desperately lustful tone that my cock gave a strong lurch in her soft, warm pussy.

"That's it, puppy, just relax," I told her, soothingly massaging her back and moving down towards her ass. I cupped her cheeks and used the leverage to gently bounce her up and down my shaft, small grunts coming from both of us.

Thalia sat to the side, contentedly fingering her pussy and waiting for my signal to join in. "Yeah, sweetie! Ride your Master's dick!" She whooped, watching Cana and I as Cana planted her feet on either side of the matress, pushing back down against me roughly.

Cana lay foward, her tits pressed against my chest, her cute little tongue lolling out past her black lips and trying to plant slobbery kisses on my neck in a lusty daze.

I grabbed Cana's ass a little harder, slowly pulling her cheeks apart under the pretence of kneading them, showing off her tail hole to Thalia who sat between my knees.

Giving me a salacious smile, she leaned forward, lifting Cana's tail straight up and burying her tongue in Cana's ass.

Cana stiffened in my arms, letting out a long whine. "Master! She's - uh - p-play- Oh, fuck!" She tried to get out, but was prevented by the slick, agile tongue licking her taint and ass.

"What's she doing, Cana?" I urged her, purposely bucking my hips harder into her cunt.

"She's licking my ass!" Cana shouted in embarrassment and disbelief.

"How is she, Thalia?" I asked as casually as I could, still furiously humping Cana up and down, little squeaks and gasps of pleasure coming from her mouth.

"Mm, she's tasty, Ben! But I think I got a little hair in my teeth?" Thalia replied, trying to suck the hair out of her mouth.

"Don't ruin your appetite. You're gonna get a nice cream pie soon."

"Yay! I always wanted a cream pie!" She cheered, turning back to Cana's asshole. "Think warm thoughts, sweetie, my hand's are a little cold..." Thalie giggled, wiggling a finger into Cana's sphincter.

"Eeeee!" She squealed loudly into the air, trying to get her ass away from the probing digit. "Stop! I don't like it!"

"Shh! Ben needs you nice and relaxed if he's gonna fuck you there!" Thalia said in her best Nursejoy voice, soft but with an air of authority.

"My ass! My ass! Master in my ass!" Cana began to chant as her hips went even faster.

"That's right, sweetie. You're gonna have come dripping from your mouth, pussy and ass, just like big sis Thalia!" She eased another slender finger inside of Cana and increased the pace, fingering the poor Doggirl in unison with my thrusts into her cunt.

"You want that, Cana?" I whispered in her ear. "You want me to fuck your ass? I bet you'd like cum flowing from two holes, wouldn't you? And I bet you'd love Thalia licking your pussy as well as your asshole. Make the mean Trixie pay you back?"

Cana nodded her head pittifully. "I want you in my ass, Master..."

"Eager, ain't cha, sweetie?" Thalia mocked, ignoring Cana's slightly pained grunt as a third finger sank up to the knuckle inside of her tail hole. "Ben's gonna break that sexy little ass of your's if you don't do it right. So let big sister Thalia take care of you and I'll give you asshole another nice, long kiss when he's done, okay?"

Cana tried to growl, but was cut off by a sharp spanking. "Uh-uh-uh! Don't upset the 'girl who can shove her fist inside you, sweetie! That's rule one of anal!"

"There are rules?" I raised an eyebrow, feeling my balls contract. I wouldn't last long, not with the sounds Cana was making and certainly not with the way Thalia was fondling them with her small, free hand.

"Probably? Maybe that's not rule one of the official anal sex rules... But it's most likely in the first ten. In fact, that's a good rule in general!" She nodded, digging her slightly sharp nails into my sensitive sac.

Thalia began to kiss and nibble Cana's ass. "It'll feel good, don't worry. You and I know he's thick, but he'll slide inside your pipe like it was made to be a cum dump." She soothed her. "When you're face down, screaming into the pillow... Really makes you feel like a dumb little Bimbo. Just... Like... A cum-hungry... Bitch!" She emphasised each pause by slowly pulling out one of the four fingers now inside Cana, making a popping noise with her lips each time.

Cana whimpered, her hand flying back to her ass, desperate to refill her gaping hole. "Master in my ass! Master in my ass! Master in my ass!" She screamed into my chest, furiously fingering her ass.

Thalia reclined by my feet, raising her arms into the air, her blonde hair and perky tits bouncing. "Congrats! It's a butt slut!"

The next couple of hours passed with the Thalia and Cana getting used to being tamed together. Thalia got her cream pie, sucking my cum out of Cana while I screwed her ass, doggy-style, of course.

She eventually returned the favour, her long tongue licking out Thalia's gooey snatch while the Trixie deep-throated me. She may have gotten a little too rough, and Thalia was going to have those bite marks on her ass for a while, but it was all in fun.

Then, they decided a truce, laying on top of another, Cana's dark furred slit, matted with jizz, looked wonder under Thalia's cum-glazed cunt as I reamed her ass again before finishing in Thalia's pussy.

An hour or two later, we were lying in bed, me up one end, Thalia and Cana down the other, both of them complaining that the other was being too greedy with my dick.

"Come oooon, sweetie! Give big sister Thalia some dick! You've been sucking it for twenty minutes!" Thalia whined.

"I'm never calling you that! Besides you sucked his cum from my ass and pussy! You had way more than me!"

"Bu-but!" Thalia whimpered, her full lips trembling. "But I only got to suck him off twice!"

"Cana," I spoke attempting to keep order, despite having half the blood that should be supplying oxygen to my brain down south. "If I cum in your mouth, will you share?"

Cana's ears drooped slightly. "Yes, Master..."

"Thalia, if Cana shares, will you feed her some cum from your pussy?"

"Sigh!" She said, instead of, I don't know, actually sighing. "Okay! God! You're not my real dad!"

"Good girls! Sisters shouldn't fight." I said, lying back down, having prevent a disaster of not-having-my-dick-sucked proportions.

"See? Even Ben says we're sisters! Now let big sis Thalia kiss you in your no-no place! It's okay if it's sisters!"

"He means harem-sisters, giggle bitch!" Cana bit back.

I put my arms behind my head and sighed in contentment. This was going to be one great, long, fucking boat ride.

(Some time later)

I'd finally gotten off the damn boat. It'd been about a week at sea, half of which I was confined to a bed for, taming Maya and Carrie restlessly. I was literally given enough space to stretch and sigh happily, being troughed from one tropical environment to another.

We'd made it to the island.

Must've been some time in the afternoon – with a few hours until the sun would set and things would get dangerous. I set off to the general direction of everybody else, keen on finding a hotel and sleeping heavily.

I saw so many others conversing cheerily to each other like they hadn't been run ragged over the past week.

'_Ugh. People.'_ I thought to myself. Had a mate who was like these guys here. Drove me up the fucking walls.

I wasn't struggling to stay awake, but the afternoon sun hitting me constantly and consistently as our impromptu group shuffled to a nearby town didn't help a bit.

I sighed, and heard Maya yawn to the right of me. I pulled her ball out and beckoned her attention.

"Want to rest?" I asked her. It was good to see her pretty much over leaving home. She finished her yawn and nodded. She gave me a peck on the cheek before disappearing into the red beam of light. As soon as Maya vanished, I felt Carrie sling her arms around my neck as we walked.

"Good. Now I have you all to myself, young Tommy…" She tiredly whispered into my ear. I chuckled and turned to kiss her. She turned me around further and deepened the kiss, letting me tangle with her hot mouth.

"Well, thanks, Carrie. Now all I want to do is find a hotel so we can fuck." I said, not too politely. Carrie whined in a fake manner and pouted at me.

"Well, come on now – why can't we just do it here?" She asked, sending my hand down her shorts. I growled at her, and turned to face her fully.

"Because I don't want anyone to see your perfect body but me, love. You're mine. All… mine." I said to her slowly and lovingly, running my hands through her hair for added effect. I gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and continued walking. Her cheeks brightened to a shade of red, before she caught up and clung to me, slowly kissing my collarbone.

"All in due time, my little gecko." I teased, kissing her for the last time before we resumed walking to the nearest town. She whined cutely and smiled at me, latching onto my back as I held her.

It was in that moment, with Carrie sucking on my sweet spot like she was a Vampira that I pleaded to the Gods.

Why couldn't the damn town have been closer?

(Somewhere nearby, later)

A few days later, Thalia and I disembarked from the ship, sweating from the much more tropical temperature.

"Oy vey! This heat!" She declared, drearily moving through the port, bustling with other tamers and pokegirls.

I took a sip from a near empty bottle of water and sighed in agreement. "I gotta say you're right. Looks like Cana had the right idea by staying in her ball."

"And it's night! What's up with that?" She asked, waving an arm to the star-lit sky. "I'm all damp and sweaty, and not in the after happy-naked-fun-time way."

I made a noise of agreement, not particularly listening. "So," I started after taking in the surrounding area. "It's night, there seems to be at least three small hotels that will more than accommodate the number of tamers in the area. We're at least two days travel away from where we need to be and the way to it is through a pretty scary looking forest. If we leave now, we'll be tired, moving in the dark and in unfamiliar territory and we'll be there at least half a day sooner than these tamers, keeping in mind that being there early gives us no advantage."

"Should I say it, or should you say it?"

"Same time?"

"Sure."

"Hey, Thalia, my fine, psychic-dark affiliated associate?"

"Why, yes, my dear sanity stabiliser of a tamer?"

"Do you see that dark, foreboding forest past the port?"

"Indeed I do."

"Lovely night for a forest stroll, wouldn't you say?"

"Why not? After all..."

"What could possibly go wrong?" We spoke in unison, marching tiredly off into the night.

Now, the common sense of any good tamer tells them to NEVER tempt fate like we just did, but then again, I am Recognition Bonded to a Trixie.

Is common sense something you eat?

(Some time later, at night)

"Welcome to Bryghton"

We'd approached the town everyone else was heading in the direction of – some small settlement created to control the inflow of people from the Annual Rejuvenation Tournament. There were barely any permanent homes or residential buildings – primarily a slew of hotels and shops, with a few extensions beyond them to house their managers.

My eye caught a nice, homey hotel that wasn't already bursting with other tamers.

"Oh thank god." I sighed to myself, slugging Carrie over my shoulder as I began talking to the clerk.

After setting me up, the tired teen led me to my room, and sent me a good night. I gently placed the sleeping Carrie on the large bed, and released Maya, who soon fell to sleep after a quick milking.

I slept well that night, wondering what my adventure would turn out to be. Carrie's tail gave a soft glow to the dark of the room, as she hugged me tight. Maya's bell tingled softly in time with her breathing setting me to sleep swiftly.

(Nearby)

We'd set up camp, and I'd set Thalia and Cana to bed a little faster than usual, they weren't fans of their pokeballs, they preferred to sleep outside them.

My sleep, on the other hand, was interrupted. I felt a nudge, and heard some muffled, short squeaks.

"Mmmmuh… Thalia! You and your Sleeping Boy fetish." I grunted, tossing and turning. I felt another kick, sending me awake with a little anger.

"Something needs to-…" I began, sitting up and staring at my two 'Girls. Thalia yelled at me, something incoherent. This was probably due to the thick, web like substance she and Cana were encased in and gagged with. I darted my glance around to the source of this, and noticed a shadowy figure, hiding in the trees.

Slowly, I pulled out my Pokedex, switched it to "Quick Scan" mode and pointed it at the silhouette.

Spidergirl, The Wall-Crawling Pokegirl  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Bug/Psychic  
Frequency: Uncommon  
Strong Vs: Fighting, Ground, Plant, Poison  
Weak Vs: Fire, Flying, Ghost, Rock

A Bug/Psychic type, huh? Just what Thalia, my strongest pokegirl happens to be weak to. What a revolting development.

I sat very still, and noticed her creep around my girls. If she was in a fighting mood, then there wasn't much we could do. Thalia was tied up, Cana was sleeping like a stone and I was human.

And unfortunately, this isn't the kind of story where the male lead gains a huge power boost to save the girls he cares about.

But, luckily, she seemed more inquisitive than anything, dropping from the canopy to nose around the still-dying embers of our camp-fire, before locking her multi-faceted eyes on mine.

By the light of the moon, I was able to get a good luck at her. She was naked, her tanned skin giving off an eerie glow. Her caramel reached down to her mid-back and looked as if something tried to hack it off with a dull knife. Her eyes looked like there were a solid light shade of brown, but if I squinted I could make out many, many eyes rolled in one, a clear sign of a Bug-type.

She crept towards me on all fours, taking her time, stepping over Thalia and Cana. She leapt back to the trees with stunning agility when I stood up and carefully made my way to Thalia, pulling the wad of webbing from her mouth.

Instantly, Thalia had a quip prepared, though she probably thought of it the second she was bound.

"The joke's on her, I'm kind of into this!"

"I'll take that in mind." I replied, vainly trying to rip the webs from her hands and feet. "Crap, it's not tearing, it's too strong."

The Spidergirl let out a hiss, gesturing to a spot away from the 'girls. "I think somebody's not a fan of PDA!"

"Really? You think?" I said, standing again and walking to where the Spidergirl pointed.

"Ben, honey, sweetie-pie, pumpkin-boo, nougat-bear, candy-ass?"

"Yeah?

"Do what she wants you to do. Just go along with it, she's feral, but not very, or else we'd be dead and you'd be raped and drained of blood by now. So just give her some blood and we'll be fine by morning. Might have a new sister, too."

"You want me to give my lifeblood to very hungry Spidergirl who tied you and Cana up with no effort and hope for the best?"

"C'mon, you're the deuteragonist! You're not going to die or anything! Besides, it's usually the protagonist who loses an eye or something."

"Really, I'm just the deuteragonist?" Wow, my whole reason to exist is to be someone's second fiddle... Well, fuck.

"Just relax, Spidergirls don't drink much anyway."

"How much is much?"

"More than a bit, less than a lot."

"Well, that's fine and dandy, then!"

The Spidergirl tilted her head and stared unblinkingly. People tended to do that we Thalia and I conversed.

"Just lie down! You have a compound eye fetish anyway."

"Yeah, but that usually implies sex, not being drank from." I argued, lying down on the forest floor regardless.

The Spidergirl, seeing that I was giving her what she wanted crawled over on all fours, mounting my waist. She rubbed her crotch against mine and began licking my neck. She hummed gently, happy with my compliance, covering my neck with saliva. You know, this was kind of relaxing... That's what I was thinking.

Then she stuck her two-inch long fangs in my throat.

"Shit!" I gasped, it was strange, I could feel the wounds, but it didn't hurt when she sucked and lapped up the blood leaking into her mouth, all the while humping against my hips and making adorable little moans.

Weird, I thought only feline pokegirls purred.

Eventually, when I was feeling much more light-headed, the Spidergirl rolled off of my, curling into my side and cutely licking up like beads of blood that fell down her chin.

When I felt her start to snore softly, I turned to Thaila and whispered.

"I feel used."

"I feel disappointed. I was hoping for a reverse-rape scenario." Thalia frowned, sticking out her bottom lip in a pout.

"Screw it," I said, wrapping my arms around the warm Spidergirl.

"This is a "deal with it in the morning" kind of thing."

(In the morning)

It'd be one day 'till we arrived to the central meeting point for all those competing in the ART. I'd gotten Maya and Carrie up early so we could get through the forests' easier, and that we'd have more time to get the admittance over and done with.

As I said before – forests. Didn't mind them, but with the humidity of the island, Carrie was starting to get restless. We'd made sure to follow the pleasure path that had been etched out before us like we were some weary travellers in a cartographer's fantasy.

That's when we saw it. Carrie held her arm out in front of me and Maya to stop us from getting any closer to the undisturbed, resting furred Pokegirl. She was breathing heavily, as if slumbering off some exhaustion. She was clearly feral – no tamers were nearby for it to be otherwise, and the 'girl had a few cuts on her legs that were covered up by dense foliage.

Off in the distance of the forest, I could see a taller, more predatory pokegirl scampering off.

"She's just been attacked, I think. Thrown into one of these trees and knocked out." Maya said. I nodded in agreement and pulled out my pokedex, scanning the injured 'girl swiftly.

Mynx, the Nimble Pokégirl  
Type: Near Human Animorph (mink)  
Element: Normal  
Frequency: Uncommon to Rare  
Strong Vs: Ghost  
Weak Vs: Fighting

'_Oh shit.'_ I thought to myself with a small smile. I actually wanted one of these 'girls.

"I think… I think you can just capture her, Tommy." Carrie harshly whispered. I nodded and pulled out a Premier ball, before lobbing it at the 'girl. She disappeared into a red light, and the ball fell to the ground, shaking wistfully, before stopping. I picked the ball up and we continued on our way.

"Got to find her a centre. There's got to be one nearby, right?" Maya asked the both of us. I nodded as we walked onwards through the forest, only some kilometres away from the ART gathering area. Hopefully they'd be equipped with healing facilities.

I mean, a place where Pokegirls are set to fight each other's bound to have something like that, right?

As we shuffled lazily to the area, I fingered the ball in my pocket, running my thumb across the engraved design that all Premier balls carried. I was calm, knowing that the girl in my hands'd be safe.

You know, hopefully.

(Elsewhere)

I awoke to the feeling of someone sucking on my neck. Immediately, I opened my eyes and saw Thalia and Cana, resting against me, along with the Spidergirl that happened upon our camp last night.

"Mmm… Thalia – I appreciate the gesture, but if any more blood strays away from my head, I might, y'know… Die." I said to her, stroking her back. I heard her muffled whine before I saw what she and Cana made of the Spidergirl. The bronzed Pokegirl was sleeping soundly, looking much healthier than she did the night before.

"Before you ask, yes. 'Twas completely necessary to tie her up with her own webbing." Thalia reasoned, stretching loudly and letting her tired bones pop. Cana shifted as I sat up, and mumbled something unintelligible.

"Fair enough. But did you have to hog tie her?" I asked her.

"But of course, darling! You know what they say, tie up a feral, fuck at your peril!" She sang, waking the still shifting Cana completely up.

(Elsewhere)

The Annual Rejuvenation Tournament.

Fuck.

Maya, Carrie, and I had reached it. In our sights, not too far away, was a massive complex coloured vividly, boasting massive walls and defences to combat against the newly conquered island and its wildlife. Guards with two or three of their harem patrolled the walls unflinchingly, and manned turrets bolstered the already tough-looking alloy walls.

"I can't help but feel welcomed and scared at the same time." Maya mumbled, falling in step behind me as I stared upwards to the towering complex.

"Looks more like a prison than anything." I added.

We passed through the first gate, a tough iron breach separating us from the interior of the complex, with two guards armed with rifles and two Flitits by their sides. I was halted as the gate opened, the guard's girls holding their arms up.

"State name and League, please." The guard on my right asked.

"Thomas Wilson, Orange League." I answered simply. With this information, the guard sorted his way through a clipboard of names until reaching mine, highlighted with an orange tinge. He ticked my name off, and motioned towards an entrance to a grand hall of sorts.

"Tournament orientation begins in two hours. Through the centre, you'll find the hall. On your left is a shopping centre, on your right, Pokecentres and some item shops." The other guard announced to me. I turned my head back and nodded to him with a smile.

"Cheers."

"Plan of attack, Tommy?" Carrie asked. An idea came to mind as we stumbled through the complex. It was more of a tiny city, really. Just minus the residential areas. I looked to her and fumbled through my wallet for a minute, before withdrawing some bills.

"Here. Pick up some supplies and clothes for yourselves. Meet me in the 'centre after you're finished up." I said, handing about 2000 credits over to them both, winking. They smiled at me, kissing me on the cheek before heading off towards the quasi-bazaar.

Knowing that'd they'd be looking out for each other, I approached the Pokecentre. I was greeted with a NurseJoy and a male assistant, toying with various items on their reception desk. I cleared my throat loudly and gained their attention.

"Howdy. I'd like to request a room, and to heal this 'Girl up." I said, handing the premier ball to the NurseJoy. She nodded with a smile.

"Certainly, sir. May I see your Pokedex?" She asked. Common procedure, I thought to myself, thinking previously that this'd be different than usual somehow. I handed the blood red 'dex to the Joy, and she scanned it.

"Ah, good. She'll be done in a minute, sir. Your room is number 302." She said, handing my Pokedex back, and a key to a taming room. After a minute or so, she then handed me back the premier ball.

"Cheers." I said, nodding to the 'girl and her busy assistant, and walking up a flight of stairs.

(Later…)

Ambling from the dense undergrowth of the forest, myself, Cana, and my newest addition Anya, my recently captured Spidergirl, took a minute to take in the sight before us.

Blinking twice to adjust to the sudden bright light of day, barely any daylight broke through the thick foliage of the trees, I turned to Cana.

"I think we found the lair of some villainous overlord? This is the fifth one we found this morning!" Could you blame me for thinking it? Armed guards on the walls, Flying-types circling overhead... I bet that had ninjas... Please, please let them have ninjas.

Cana sighed slightly, panting in the humid heat. "No, silly Master, this is the same one. And it isn't a lair, it's the... The... You know, the thing!"

"What do you think, Anya? Evil lair, or ART?" I asked the Spidergirl who was still clinging to my back, quietly nuzzling my collarbone.

"Spidergirl, spi-spider girl-spi, spidergirl." She answered, still the victim of taming shock, and therefore verbally challenged to a degree. Stating her piece, she relaxed her head back into the crook of my shoulder and neck.

"Now that's a bit ludicrous even for me. One, they wouldn't get many customers. Two, there would be no market for ice-hockey gear here, and three, there's no ice! So there's a fifty/fifty chance of it being the ART. Let's roll out!"

Walking up to the large and heavily-guarded gates, we were stopped by two utterly bored looking guards and their pokegirls. "Name and League, please?" The one on the left recited.

"Lance Uppercut, of the My-balls-it's-hot-just-let-us-in-already League." I replied with a smile, wiping sweat off my forehead.

Apparently they had no sense of humour. "Your real name, sir?" The one on he right asked, I had to silently applaud him for resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Fine, fine. I'm Ben Raphael, Blue League."

Taking a look at his clipboard, Righty ran his pen down the page, taking his sweet time to find my name while I melted in front of him. Clucking his tongue, he checked off my name and looked at me with the cold, dead gaze of an under-paid employee. "Head on in, sir, the orientation and opening ceremony begins in fifteen minutes."

"Thanks, boys. Come on, I want to see if we can pick up a Language T2 for Anya in the shops." Walking through the imposing iron gates, I felt a little bit awed. This was one nice set-up. It was a shame it was only used for the Tournament, you could easily fit the population of a small town in her.

Taking a second to acknowledge the miracle of air-con, I made my way to the Pokecentre.

First things first, a quick check-up for my three girls, the orientation, then shopping.

(In the big, grand meeting hall)

I kept a steady hand in my pocket, toying with the three shrunken balls of Maya, Carrie, and the new girl, Ruby, listening so as the announcer for the ART announced his announcement. Hundreds of people gathered in the large, cool hall which was glazed in a lazy afternoon's light.

"Hi, hello, everyone! Welcome to the Annual Rejuvenation Tournament. It's so good to see so many new faces here…" He began. I half listened, my eyes gleaning over the audience he spoke to, assessing any future rivals. I slowly edged my way backwards out of the crowd.

There was a wide range of tamers. Some rough looking people, some cheery optimists, and a few harem masters. I internally sighed and turned my attention back to the suited up announcer.

"I'm so stoked to tell you all about this year's "challenge"! For this year's Annual Rejuvenation Tournament, all you contestants must pick partners, and compete in battles, train, and travel with them for the duration of the competition!" He announced with unbridled glee. I chuckled silently to myself and watched the commotion of tamers immediately pairing up with another.

Best friends, lovers, even complete strangers assessing each other in hopes of creating the perfect tag-team.

I stood back further as the hall erupted in loud chatter and shouting, some people even clambering over another to pair up. A weedy, skinny looking boy wiggled his way out of the crowd and caught his breath, before staring at me, holding his pokedex and motioning to it with his other finger.

"Speak, man." I edged him. He caught his breath shallowly.

"What… Hah! Girls?" He breathed harshly. I listed off the three I had, and their level ranges. He went silent for a bit before nodding politely.

"Oh. I- Uh… I don't think we'd be a good match, sorry." He said, politely so.

"My thoughts exactly. Catch you." I said, as he bum-rushed back into the crowd of people now pairing up. I turned my sight to any other unsociable people at the back of the crowd like me, and caught sight of a few.

I turned my head to the left, however, and saw him.

He was around six foot tall, like most of the people in the crowd. He had messy hair, and wore a simple get up. But he had the look of a crazy person about him. His eyes were static, like he was constantly thinking of something other than what was going on at the present moment.

(On the other side of the room)

'_I'm excessively tired. Good god, why am I so tired? I really want to get some sleep right now. Shit. What'd that guy say? Something about pairing up for the tournament? Damn it all, maybe if I just sleep with my eyes open, no-one will notice.'_ I was thinking at the time, my eyes half focused on the world in front of me as I went into a mini-sleep cycle.

(…)

I went to talk to the man. I walked over, and noticed that his gaze was still locked onto the crowd, eyes looking straight forward, focussed on nothing.

"Excuse me?" I asked him, shocking him out of his… unusual state.

"Shitfuck!" He yelled, clutching his chest harshly with a hand, like I'd just woken him up. He panted hard before calming down and settling, taking a shaky gaze at me.

"Sorry, sorry. I was just resting my eyes for a split second." He reasoned abashedly. I nodded my head like I understood what the flying buggery just happened, and let it slide for that moment. His accent made me come to the conclusion that he was from somewhere northern, and cold.

"Sorry to wake ya. Hi, I'm Tom." I said, extending my hand out for a shake. He grasped it and shook, his bearings gathered and his vision normal.

"Ben, Ben Raphael. Crazy stuff, isn't it?" He said, in reference to the commotion that was occurring behind me. I nodded and chuckled.

"Yeah, almost like we're back in primary school, and all the popular kids are teaming up with friends." I joked. He laughed, probably out of politeness.

(…)

Shit, that was funny. I couldn't say I had much experience with school. I was kicked out and home-schooled after a sexy clown dared me to glue everyone's chair to the ceiling... While they were still sitting on them. Strangely, nobody believed me when I told them...

Still, such is life. This young fellow seemed alright, I thought to myself, rude wake-up aside. He was probably from down south, Orange League maybe, judging by his accent and the fact that he wasn't dead from the heat like I was.

Wait a minute... Slightly younger than I was... Funny accent... I think I smell a sidekick! (Not the pokegirl.)

I snapped my fingers. "Say, Tom. I wouldn't suppose that you have a partner yet?" I asked, most people had already teamed-up and the few that hadn't were across the room, and here I had a perfectly good, upstanding, decent young man to take under my wing!

Since he made the effort to talk to little ole me, I assumed he didn't have one. So as he opened his mouth to presumably agree, I grabbed his wrist and began to pull him towards the doors of the Big, Grand Meeting Hall.

"Now, I can understand why you'd want to team-up with me, I suppose I do give off that aura of leadership and victory, it's one of my many positive traits! But to be fair, I don't know you from Adam! How do I know you if you have any skill, any flair, any style that separates you from the common rabble craving to be my partner?" I told him as I led him to another large room I noticed on the way in to the Pokecentre.

"So, you won't blame me for wanting to give you a little test as it were! A pokegirl battle!" I announced walking over to one side of the large, indoor battle field.

Pulling out three pokeballs, I enlarged them, choosing one at random. I smiled, maybe only slightly manically, ready to throw it to the field. "Let's play, friend!"

* * *

TAMER INFO:

Thomas Wilson

Maya – Milktit – Level 18

Carrie – Charamanda – Level 16

Ruby – Mynx – Level 7

Ben Raphael

Thalia – Trixie - Level 18

Cana – Doggirl - Level 13

Anya - Spidergirl - Level 10

* * *

A/N: yup


	2. Chapter 2: Something New

A/N: Co-writer's phone got fucked. Going to add some short, descriptive entries some things happening in the story, like codex entries.

* * *

"Go, Thalia, Cana!" Ben yelled, throwing out his two 'girls. My mind blanked for a second before I followed what he'd just said.

"Uh… Maya, Carrie, go!" I yelled back, throwing their respective balls in the centre of the arena. It was then, before the fight started, that a thought occurred to me.

"Uh, hey, man, shouldn't we… Get someone to oversee this? You know, in case either one of us gets hurt, or we break shit?" I asked him.

"Nope! Cana, Thalia, do your thing!" He ordered with a flamboyant flick of his wrist. The two were fast, very fast. "Cana", who I could only assume was Ben's Doggirl, charged on all fours, leaping at Carrie.

"Thalia" leapt and rolled carelessly as if battle was a joke to her, possibly as an attempt to get Maya to lower her defences. Maya and Carrie had prepared for defence, but my mind raced for a quick counter.

"Carrie! Flamethrower to jump! Aim low!" I yelled, getting a quick sign of affirmation before Carrie did as I asked of her. The Charamanda blew some small flames in Cana's trajectory to get her to back off, and it succeeded. Cana stopped in her tracks, allowing Carrie to do a shallow leap over her, before doing a sweep to knock the Doggirl off her feet.

Cana was stalled, but quickly regained her balance and whipped around, going for a small physical assault on Carrie.

"Cana, use Takedown!" Ben yelled, his Doggirl quickly nodding and beginning her leap towards Carrie…

"Maya! Roll Out!" I yelled to my defending Milktit. She rolled herself into a ball and met Thalia's charge. The Trixie easily dodged Maya's comparatively slow attack, but the small arena allowed Maya to bounce and become faster, faster.

This gave me time to quickly scan Ben's girls for their elemental types.

I read through, and saw no weaknesses or strengths either side could take for advantage, so I quickly refocussed on the girls' fight.

Cana was on top of Carrie, and was laying into her with wild punches. Carrie looked okay, but was slowly getting angrier.

"Ignite!" I yelled in her direction. Carrie focussed her anger and heated her body up to fiery temperatures, forcing Cana back in pain, as she grasped her slightly burned underside. Carrie closed her eyes momentarily and huffed out, some embers escaping her mouth. She disregarded the pain she felt as she charged Cana again.

"A trip sounds nice, doesn't it, Thalia?" Ben asked his pokegirl with a smug sounding tone to his voice. I wondered aloud what that sentence could've possibly meant before Thalia walked calmly in front of Maya's Roll Out charge.

I'll admit it took me longer than I care to say to get what Ben was saying.

"Fuck, Maya! Watch out!" I yelled. The Trixie did a fake yawn right before side stepping Maya as she charged her, leaving out her foot to trip the unsuspecting Milktit.

"See ya next fall!" Thalia taunted, and I watched, sighing and swearing as Maya tripped over and collided into Cana.

The small, nimble Doggirl struggled with the weight of the temporarily unconscious Maya above her. For the moment, it seemed like both were out of the battle, leaving the unfazed Thalia and the fire-hearted Carrie standing.

()

Although the battle was going well for us, Maya the Milktit was downed and Cana was strong enough to get out from under her, I frowned.

A pun? Disappointing, Thals, disappointing... At least it was helping to keep Tom off-guard, a little obfuscating stupidity to lower their defence, with a pinch of crafty fuckery to go along with it.

Thalia was quick, but not very powerful, so being sneaky was a big part of her repertoire. Cana focused on beating and biting the shit out of something until it fainted, so she was better at attacking directly.

I thought that their styles would go well together in a double-battle, so there you go, a little bit of method in the madness.

So, now I just needed Thalia to distract and annoy the Charamanda until Cana could dig herself out.

"Thalia, use Quick Attack!" I called out, watching her nearly teleport from her position to the Charamanda, delivering an uppercut to her stomach, doubling her over.

"Tail Whip!" Her trainer commanded. The lizard-like pokegirl spun around, but Thalia leapt up, dodging the flaming tail with ease. She performed an elegant back flip, landing on the tips of her toes.

"Taa-daa!" She cried, cart-wheeling away and flipping back to her feet.

"Carrie!" Tom shouted, trying to focus the discombobulated pokegirl. "Hit her with Fireball!"

"Flash!" I retorted, just as Carrie (apparently) charged up a well-sized fireball in her mouth.

Thalia clicked her fingers, summoning a blinding light, causing Carrie to avert her head, which made her Fireball to change trajectory to a couple of metres away from Maya and Cana's position, the resulting explosion sent both flying into a wall, and finally, Cana twisting both of them so that the Milktit smashed her head against it, sending her from dazed, to knocked-the-fuck-out.

Completely accidental, but I wasn't going to admit that. Instead I slipped a hand into my jeans and smiled casually. "I love it when a plan comes to together, don't you, Tom?"

The young man across from me blinked in confusion. "There's no way that was planned!" He argued. "That was pure luck!"

"True, true! There's absolutely no way that Thalia could use Flash at that precise time, so that Cana could free herself and knock one of your 'girls out, leaving it at two-on-one. Just pure luck." I remarked flippantly, my smiled growing just ever so slightly.

"Yeah, but..." Tom swore under his breath. That's right, just a little seed of doubt was needed, just a little something to make people add "genius" to my title of "crazy".

You'd be surprised just how well you do when your opponent overestimates you and looks for hidden meaning in every action.

...Or something like that. Read it in a book.

"You can be a real ass, hun." Thalia commented, as she flipped away from a Fire Spin, dancing around the flames.

"I'm aware, doll. Quick Attack!"

As Thalia did her thing again, Carrie seemed to catch on, reaching out at the right time to drive her fist into Thalia's throat, and sending her crashing to the ground.

"Thalia!" I roared like a wounded beast. Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuckfuckfuckfuck! FUCK! I rubbed my own throat, feeling her pain through the Recognition Bond.

Shit! It hurt! She was in pain! Fuck!

I guess we were both used to Thalia being queen of the playground back home, but we were in the big leagues now, these weren't the weak ferals of home.

"Cana! Rock Throw!" I growled.

The distracted Charamanda was struck in the side of the head by a large rock, knocking her off of Thalia's downed form.

"Forget about me, did ya?" Cana snarled "Big mistake!"

Both Carrie and Thalia got back up, albeit sluggishly. Carrie had some blood flowing from a gash on the side of her head and into her left eye, and Thalia was looking wore out, bit of a fragile speedster, that one.

"Thalia! Let's finish this! Ultimate Trixie Technique Zero-One!"

"But we haven't practised it!" She called back with a note of false-fear in her voice.

"I believe in you! Go for it!" I shouted encouragingly.

"I- Okay! Here we go! Ultimate Trixie Technique Zero-One!" She shouted, rearing back her fist. "Cunt Punch!" She drove her fist into Carrie's crotch and she collapsed to the ground, howling in pain.

"You absolute whore!" Carrie screamed, cupping her womanhood.

I glanced at Tom. "Well, your Milktit is unconscious, my Doggirl had her ribs crushed, your Charamanda won't be tamed anytime soon, sorry 'bout that, and my Trixie sounds like she has throat cancer! How about we call it a draw? Welcome to the crew, Tommy!"

(A few minutes later)

"Good match, Ben. So, that's a confirmation on the partnership?" I asked the Blue League fellow. He stroked his chin in a thinking pose for a minute or two, like he was seriously considering us being partners for the duration of the tournament.

I had to admit, the idea wasn't ridiculous to me. Sure, he was a little crazy, and yes, maybe his Trixie was a little manipulative, but who wasn't like that these days? His girls were a good match for mine, and he'd be nice company during the trip.

"I say yes, Tom! Now, we should report to someone about this, right?" He asked, using odd hand gestures. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Sure. Although we need to heal up the 'girls soon." I mentioned. He nodded and we walked back into the large gathering hall, watching silently as the people had paired up together and were now lined up in massive lines leading towards some desks.

"Hey look. Same guys who were guarding the door." Ben said, pointing towards the now overworked looking armoured workers, who were now signing tag-teams up. He shook his head and sighed with a neutral gaze towards them, as if in a silent, statuesque salute.

"Let's line up." I said, ignoring his statement for that moment and finding the line with the least amount of people in it. We waited a few minutes, and both sighed at the snail's pace of the line before us.

"Crazy, eh?" One of the guys in front of us said, with a jovial-looking smile on his face. He was of average height, and wore a simple outfit as most other's did. His brown hair waved weirdly though.

"Oh yeah. Imagine the bumfuck of a fight it's going to be at the end of the year, huh?" I said, gaining a stifled giggle from Ben and a chuckle from the lads in front of us.

"Casey." He said, holding his hand out in a shake, to me, and then to Ben. His drugged up looking, laidback friend looked back at us, smiled, and nodded.

"Gentlemen." He said, turning back and sighing with some form of euphoria I'd probably never comprehend.

"And that's Gareth." Casey said with a hint of mockery in his voice.

"So, where are you two from?" Ben asked, hoping to pass the no-doubt eternity we'd have to wait in this line.

"Uh, I'm from Indigo, Gareth's from Johto." He answered politely.

"You guys?" He asked us.

"Orange." I stated simply.

"Blue." Ben said.

Then an awkward silence fell over us as the two ART workers at their sign-in desk waited for the four of us.

"Next, please!" The overworked man at the desk yelled, calling out to the last of us in the line. Gareth and Casey rushed up ahead, apologising and recording their partnership for the duration of the year.

The two guys we just met turned their steps and walked away, leaving us to sign in. 'Twas there I noticed the same gate guard dude from before.

"Hey! What's up man, being paid nothing for too much of your time?" I asked as I greeted him. He gave me a deadpanned stare that seemed to scald me and applaud me for trying, simultaneously.

"Names, and Leagues, please." He said, his stare unliving and uncaring, handing us a form as well. We stated these again, with a little less enthusiasm then before.

"Please sign here to confirm that you two wish to partner up for the Annual Rejuvenation Tournament." Lefty said with about as much gusto as a doorknob. Tom signed the form first, I second, noticing Righty idly clicking his tongue again as he stared wistfully at the room full of passionate, youthful tamers.

Truly, a sadder tale than my own.

We signed the forms, and were waved over to an area just outside the meeting hall by Gareth &amp; Casey. As me and Ben slowly walked out towards them, I got a clear view of the full moon, as it shined bigger and brighter than I'd ever seen it, bathing the surrounding the forests with an eerie white glow.

In the distance, we could hear the roars and growls of wild Pokegirls mad with the moon's power, taming and hunting for the night. Gareth held his hands up to his mouth and blew on them, hoping to heat up in the cold summer's night.

"Hello again." Casey greeted with a casual smile, hoping just to make polite conversation and make some new friends. We greeted back and Ben basked in the moonlight himself, enjoying the no-doubt familiar cold.

"Lads." I greeted with a nod, getting a slow chuckle from Gareth.

"So how was the trip over here, huh? I imagine it must've taken you two a while." He asked. I shrugged, as did Ben. The air was rife with conversation and hustling still, even outside the massive meeting hall.

"Hardly noticed the time go by." Ben said with a look of past endurances scarring his memory.

"I managed. It helps when you've got company to pass the time, nah?" I asked back. Casey looked to me, a slight look of confusion marring his face. Eventually, he made it past the language barrier and got my mumbled, butchered saying.

"Oh yeah, my two Eva's and I loved it. Gareth, on the other hand…" Casey said, staring at Gareth who stared at the moon, much like I did.

"The sea is a beautiful creature. She can't be tamed, but many can ride. We live to conquer, but fail in realising it's fruitless to do so with her presence." He mentioned, recalling memories of his time at sea. Or perhaps just a time in general.

"Gareth spent a lot of time staring out the sides of the boat with his Toca." Casey mentioned, clearing things up. As Ben opened his mouth to speak, we heard the loud argument between some giant of a man, and his comparatively dwarf-like companion.

"Ugh, Toshiro! We must wait for further instruction from the announcer. Girl said no wandering!" The hulking, muscled man said to his partner.

"…" "Toshiro" said, shaking his head and leaning up against a nearby wall, very close to our group. He pulled out a packet of cigarettes and lit up, inhaling and blowing out a large plume of smoke, very close to our group. The muscled man grabbed mine and Gareth's shoulders.

"My apologies, fine friends. My companion has had very long day, and smokes much." He said in apology to us, the four of us simultaneously excusing him. He sighed, and yelled at Toshiro again, this time, in a garbled mess of English. He sighed in irritation and resigned to talk to us whilst his companion smoked.

"I am Viktor Vladof, and this is my companion, is Toshiro." He greeted in his thick accent, pointing his thumb back at the leaning smoker.

"…" He said, with a nod to us all, blowing out another puff of smoke.

"How are you all doing this evening?" He asked, his accent rough but his stance gentle and nice. It was an odd parallel, seeing such a big, burly dude speak with such grace and yet with such coarseness. The four of us replied with a polite mumble of "fine", and Viktor nodded and chuckled happily.

"That makes me glad to hear! Some other contestants have been rather…" He began, his face scrunching up, trying to think of the word that fit best.

"Snappy? Grouchy? Horny, but unable to find a private room?" Ben suggested. Viktor's eyes brightened at that word.

"Yes, that's it! Horny! Besides you and few others, only the girl in the hall has been polite." He mentioned, looking a little uncomfortable at being outside. We decided to take his mind off worrying about that nonsensical stuff.

"So, Viktor, what're your favourite 'girls?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Yeah, from a guy like you I could only expect a team of Onyx and Amachamps, right?" Casey joked, getting a serious stare from the Ruby League contestant.

"No, I have better girls. For instance, now I'm training my beautiful Vanessa." He said proudly, releasing a pokegirl from a ball he quickly pulled out. I didn't have to scan to know that the cute face before us was from none other than the infamously adorable Pollita breed.

"Don't be shy, Vanessa, these are good friends! Say hello to…" He said, pointing at Gareth before realising that we hadn't properly introduced ourselves yet. Without that, the four of us were still taken aback that this brick shithouse of a person was carrying around such a small, cutesy 'Girl.

Afterwards, in correcting the slip up, Viktor and Toshiro said their farewells, and the rest of the contestants were finally dismissed from the building officially. Ben and I found a small hotel in the districts of the artificial town and rested up, deciding tomorrow on where we'd first head for our journey.

(Later on that night)

It was close to 7 in the evening as me and Ben checked into our hotel. Afterwards, we left it once more to heal up our parties, and I stayed a little bit afterwards, perusing shops and returning to the hotel.

It was there in the small, cosy room I decided to release Carrie, for her nightly taming. She appeared in a red flash from her premier ball, stretching her sore limbs and sighing heavily with eyes closed. I caught her gaze and surprised her with a small kiss.

"Hey."

"Hey." She replied, looking a little shy. I flicked a stray bang out of her eyes and she kissed me back quickly, breaking her lips away not long after. She took the lead and grabbed my hand, leading me to our bed and kissing me some more, straddling my waist as she did so.

"You know… You fought well today. Especially in a two-on-one fight." I said, sitting up so I could take her lips again, slowly travelling my tongue around hers, her body heat rising steadily. It was then she halted and broke from the kiss, hugging me tightly and groaning in pain. I held her and observed for any odd markings or bruises.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Ungggh… That fuckin' Trixie and her shot to my groin." She explained through gritted teeth, almost scoldingly. I smacked myself on the head in a metaphysical sense.

"I'm a dumbass." I added. I sighed, and flipped Carrie onto her back softly, shocking her, but not causing her any more harm. I kissed her again, silencing what gasps she emitted as she fell on the soft bed. I lifted her shirt over her head, and she complied, despite what pain she'd felt before. I kneaded and played with her breasts slowly, teasingly, and kissed my way down her athletic, toned body. I soon traipsed to her waistline, and slowly removed her pants and undergarments, leaving her luscious and slightly moist sex in my full view. I moved my way back up and kissed her again and again, as I ever-so-slowly cupped a warm hand around her mons, in an attempt to numb her pain.

She gasped, but bit her bottom lip and arched her back marginally before I stopped, then continued. I began nibbling on her ear lobe and grinding against her softly. Her temperature was rising faster and faster, until I could feel her burning up inside with raw desire. I slid down to her now dripping folds and licked her softly, exploring her folds and dancing around her weak spot.

Pain fading, she ran her hands through my hair and grinded into my muzzle, shivering with each motion. I began tenderly licking her inside, softly, slowly, a build up to a gentle release. Minutes after minutes, Carrie's moans grew in volume, and her breath became wispy and heavy as she drew close to her release.

I pulled my now moist face away from her taint as Carrie lurched again, letting a scream loose as she orgasmed, heaving and panting in its wake. She fell limp on the bed, exhausted from the day's activities and ready for a sleep. I took place beside her, rubbing her soft belly and stroking her tail. She cuddled up to me and buried her face into my warm chest.

"Love you." I whispered in her ear. She grabbed me and held me tight, nibbling on my shoulder.

"Love you…" She cooed back, going to sleep some minutes afterwards.

After that, it was Maya's turn, involving some more petting and some nursing. I broke Carrie off and let her rest at the side of the large bed, giving Maya some space. She met my gaze and smiled, before leaping at me and kissing me feverishly, already taking her shirt off and undoing her bra. She broke the contact for a few seconds to catch her breath.

"You okay?" Asked I. She averted her gaze, looking a tad embarrassed, before pointing to her swollen breasts I had somehow yet to take notice of.

"I-I mean, if that's-" She stuttered.

"Yeah, yeah, it's fine, babe." I assured her, afterwards which, she positioned her breasts above my face, and hovered them, lowering slowly. I latched onto her left breast first, suckling languidly. Her milk flowed free, and a look of relief and pleasure appeared on her face. She found a comfortable position laying atop me, and grinded slowly into my groin.

I began to softly massage her right breast with one hand, and she drifted my other to grasp her rear. I firmly grasped and kneaded the soft flesh with vigour, grinding against the Cowgirl in kind.

As I suckled more and more milk out of her breasts, she lifted her chest up and smiled down at me, a deeply satisfied, yet desiring look upon her face. She fell back deftly and attempted to quickly disrobe her leggings, yet before she could finish, I knelt up and held her legs together. Her large, creamy thighs pressed together and showed off her pink lips, moist and wanting.

I marvelled at the sight of her, her cowbell dangling precariously between her now deflated tits, her hair splayed out behind her, and her legs up in the air. After said marvelling, a lot more followed.

After Maya was finally satisfied, I gave her some painkillers and laid her to sleep next to Carrie, said Cowgirl clinging to the Charamanda for heat.

I released Ruby from her ball, but made sure to at least cover myself prior. She appeared to be confused and agitated by her surroundings, but calmed quickly when she saw me. She gave me a polite nod and a smile.

I decided to check how well her language skills had progressed.

"Hey. How… How well can you understand me?" It'd been a while since I caught a feral, and even then, Carrie was put under a more advanced version of the Language T2 I'd used. Ruby appeared to understand what I said, and smiled.

"I understand you!" She declared jubilantly. I smiled, and pointed to myself.

"Do you remember who I am?" I asked, actually satisfied with her memory, but still rather testing other aspects of her speech. She smiled again and nodded.

"To-… Tommy!" She declared again, proud of herself for doing so.

"And these two are your harem sisters. Their names are Maya…" I said, clearly pointing to the heavily resting Milktit.

"…And Carrie." I said, pointing to the smothered Charamanda. Ruby nodded.

"They're going to help you a lot more with speaking, tomorrow." I said, a nod from the excited Mynx following shortly after. I then took her hands in mine and stared into her eyes. They were a beautiful, innocent looking blue.

"I've got big plans for you, if you'd be okay with them." I said to her, giving her a small kiss on her lips. She appeared curious, otherwise.

"Ruby… Would you like to be my harem Alpha?" I proposed to her, the language simple enough that she could perfectly understand.

Now at this point, a lot of people would get bewildered at such a choice, especially at such a time like this. But I was odd, back then. I had decided that I would somehow, magically acquire a Dragon Scale. (Keep in mind, I actually did obtain a Dragon Scale. Multiple ones, in fact. But at that point in my life, a cyncial part of me didn't want to see me fail).

My final intention with Ruby was to evolve her into a Dragoness, a lovely commander Pokegirl, one fit for such the position of Alpha.

But I wouldn't want to do it against her will. I didn't want to end up upsetting any member of my harem, even if it meant more power.

I was a guy who wanted my 'Girls happy above all else.

"I want to evolve you and make you strong. Are you okay with that?" I asked her, hoping she'd understand. Another look of confusion marred her face before she smiled at me again.

"Ye-yeah! If Tommy happy, Ruby happy!" She said, hugging me tightly. I smiled warmly and kissed her again.

"And if you're happy, I'm happy." I said to her, with a smile. After which, I was pounced to the bed and ridden for all I was worth, until Ruby's respiratory ailment acted up. She coughed for a few minutes, and appeared shaky.

I then remembered some medicine I picked up prior to her first taming, and took the ointment out. I gathered a small clump in my hands and rubbed it on her upper chest, the treatment settling her breathing, garnering yet another smile from the poor Pokegirl.

That night, I went to bed well-rested, feeling almost at home in the summer night's droning heat, amplified by the three bodies hanging off me.

(Elsewhere)

I took another swig from my water bottle, swirled it around in my mouth and swallowed. It was around two in the morning, and due to the time difference between the ART starting point and the Blue League, I wasn't going to sleep any goddamn time soon.

Especially with this fucking heat.

Luckily for myself, I had something to occupy my time. Strangely, it wasn't sex, although that was a great pastime.

No, it was helping my newest pokegirl with her new, albeit rudimentary grasp of English. "Alright, Anya. Let's try again. What's your name?"

Anya blinked her big, brown eyes, and furrowed her eyebrows in concentration, grasping a bit of her choppy hair and tugging it. "Ah... I am... Anya... Spidergirl..." She whispered slowly, her tongue awkwardly forming the new, confusing words.

I was actually very impressed. The Language T2s were pretty advanced. Normally, they would require a pair of headphones to be placed on the ears of a sleeping pokegirl for a night, but this L-T2 was a small sphere that you placed a pokeball inside of for a couple hours.

But, as I said, it was only the bare grasp of the language, she needed to practice quite a bit.

"Good girl." I smiled proudly and rubbed her head. Anya closed her eyes and keened gleefully. "Now, who are they?" I asked, pointing at the (somehow) sleeping pokegirls on the queen-sized Pokecentre bed.

"Ah... Thalia... Harem Alpha... Cana... Beta..." She spoke a little louder, and a bit more confidently, nodding at the slumbering duo.

"Very good!" I pulled her from her crossed legged position and into my chest, kissing the top of her head.

She purred again, which was still kind of weird, and nuzzled into my chest. "Ah... Master... Blood good... Taste good... Blood, Anya?" She asked, looking up into my eyes, tilting her head adorably.

"Well... Sure, just not too much, okay?"

"Ah... More than bit... Less than lot." She nodded.

I grinned again. "Proud of you!"

Anya crawled into my lap proper, and began to kiss and slather my neck in spit. I tensed slightly, even knowing that it wouldn't hurt, it wasn't easy knowing that I was getting two small enamel daggers in my neck.

As she drank my life-force away, lick by lick, I lay down on the bed. It looked like it wouldn't take me long to get to sleep if she kept this up.

Well, pass out, really, but fuck semantics.

(That morning)

"…Where the fuck is that guy…" I mumbled to myself, waiting in the lobby of the hotel Ben and I stayed at the night previously. I fiddled with the ART rulebook of this year, and resigned myself to reading it for a while.

Yet, I spoke of the devil, and his son appeared, looking tired as all hell, and sweating a bit. He sat down in a chair across from me, and leant forward, holding his heavy head in his hands.

"Sleep well?" I asked. Whether the comment was funny or not was for him to decide. Ben precariously edged his head upwards until his eyes fixated on me for a few seconds. After those few moments of silence, he resumed his previous position and groaned tiredly.

So, no apparently.

"Well, in any case – We've got to decide on a place to travel to for a while. Says here on the guidebook that this place will be sending boats out for the next few weeks, but I'd rather we decide sooner than later." I explained as best I could. Ben sat back and sighed, already beginning to look better.

"Well… First course of action would be to determine what types we want in our teams. Also, in how many 'girls we want on them." He reasoned, motioning for me to note what I wanted. I chuckled, and pulled out a massive list I'd had on me ever since I became a tamer. Before I could open my mouth to list off the hundreds of 'girls I'd wanted to capture, Ben put his hand up.

"I apologise. That's a massive list of 'girls you want, right?" He asked, reading my mind, apparently. I appeared a bit sheepish at the question.

"Y-yeah. Why?" I asked back. He asked for the list, took a few seconds to look over it, and looked taken aback, before handing it back to me.

"You do realise the restrictions for harem sizes vary from 6 to 18, with 18 being a ridiculously big harem size?" He asked me, with an incredulous look upon him.

"Yeah…" I drawled.

"And it said there you wanted to capture a legendary?" He asked me with an unbelieving tone.

"Yeah. Hopefully." I answered honestly.

"You mean legendary Pokegirls – as in the creatures of legend who were able to level entire cities with minimal effort? Those who committed atrocious war crimes during the Revenge War?" He clarified.

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?" I asked back. He chuckled for a quick second.

"No. Nothing wrong with it at all." I sighed, and went back to talking about our problem at hand.

()

And I thought I was the crazy one.

()

"Well at this moment, I need some Ground, Rock, Ice, and Water types, to fill out my harem's weaknesses. I'm thinking somewhere up north." I suggested. Ben piqued at the idea.

"Somewhere cold?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Hopefully, yeah." Ben nodded and stroked his chin, much like an evil genius would.

"Why not the Ruby League?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders, with a polite smile.

"Sounds good. Then we'll pack, and head out to the docks." I said to him, getting a nod in response as he travelled back up to his room.

(Some time later, outside the walls of the compound)

Ben and I, along with our small teams, set out to find adventure, and the docks. I halted our progress a few minutes after we'd taken off in a walk.

"Apologies. There's something I have to do now, before we leave." I informed him, pulling a carrot out from my coat. I scouted into the woods off the path, and crouched, wiggling the carrot in my hand. The forests surrounding this place were thick, and there were 'girls, hidden in every nook and cranny.

Yet, I didn't let those thoughts stain my mind. I'd figured long ago, during mine and Carrie's first encounter - that fear led to violence. I'd thought, from my past experiences in watching 'girls, that they were meant to capitalise on weaknesses, like normal predators would.

In short, fear led to bloodshed, violence. Me being calm produced an opposite effect.

Out of some bushes, a Bunnygirl appeared, looking around, before sniffing the air and focusing on the carrot in my hand. A few more appeared some distance around, and behind her – about five or so, but they didn't dare travel forward. The main girl I focussed on looked at me with shivering eyes, and I smiled to her, tilting my head a little to the side. Her eyes grew wide and inquisitive as she slowly approached me. She hopped, and went ever so close to me, until she was able to sniff the carrot.

"You can have it, if you want." I offered, the 'girl appearing shocked to hear me speak, but grateful nonetheless, nibbling on the carrot. I got a good look at her.

And, okay, I'm no womaniser – but _damn_. I didn't know if it was just the breeds of Bunnygirl they had around here, or some odd mutation seeping into the breed's genetics, but the one that was devouring my carrot looked stunning.

Buxom breasts - shockingly big for a Bunnygirl's, a toned, firm ass, golden-tanned skin, a little rabbit's tail, and floppy, brown ears. She finished nibbling on the carrot and looked up to me, her brown eyes staring directly into mine. I smiled at her again.

"Want to come with me?" I asked her. All that she could suffice was a simple nod, and a small smile. I then pulled out another premier ball, and captured her within it, no struggle coming from the ball. And with that, the rest of the Bunnygirls cleared away, hoping to scrape a meal by elsewhere. I returned to our growing group and we resumed walking.

"A Bunnygirl?" Ben asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I have a plan." I mentioned. As I answered him, we heard a call from the trees, where Ben could see his two athletic Pokegirls leaping amongst their thick branches.

"Hey, Benny, oh honey, oh sweetie nookums?" Thalia teased, hanging upside down from a tree branch. Ben showed no sign of surprise as his Spidergirl continued her scout upwards.

"Yah?" He asked her, as we continued walking.

"There are some people ahead – getting close to the docks. Just thought I'd warn ya due to your crippling social anxiety." Thalia remarked, before swinging herself back up and catching up with the Spidergirl.

"I mean no offence, but is she… Insane?" I asked him. Ben chuckled at me, without breaking stride.

"Not any more than I am." Shaking my head, we kept a solid pace and eventually caught up with the couple Ben's Trixie had mentioned.

It was two men. Well, a man and a boy, really. On our left, coming up behind them, was a bloke in his late teens, and to his right, a skinny, lanky man about double his age. Following close behind, to the right of the lanky man, was a large, imposing, armoured Pokegirl. We got to about 20 meters behind them before said Pokegirl held a hand in front of her tamer, stopping him in his tracks.

The man turned around, and patted his 'Girl on her back.

"Hello, gentlemen!" He called from afar, obviously in a chipper mood. We greeted back as politely as we could, as they waited for us to catch up to them. Ben and I caught into step as they continued, the four of us separated in half by the lanky gentleman's Pokegirl.

"I am Oskar." He greeted, holding his hand out in front of his Pokegirl for a shake. Awkwardly, Ben and I reached in front of the golden armour-clad woman and shook the fellow's hand. He nudged his teenage companion to follow his example, and even more awkwardly, we greeted him, too.

"Luca. Nice to meet you both." The boy welcomed sweetly. Ben opened his mouth to comment on our situation, no doubt, but was stopped by the glare he was given by the imposing woman. He gave her a calming look one would give to an angry Doggirl and opened his mouth once more.

"We mean no harm. We're just part of the competition, like everyone else you guys have probably met." Said Ben, hands raised in faux-defence. The girl's stare relented, but her expression remained neutral. Eyes forward, she sighed as her tamer's hand fell upon her shoulder.

"Yes, and like most of the competition, you seek fame…" She said, eyes darting to me, "And fortune…" Continuing, with a glance to Ben, "But to a moot point. You'll lose." She finished, with a sigh.

Without a flinch or a response, she was absorbed into red light, and disappeared, her tamer looking a bit embarrassed.

"My apologies for her. She's a bit... Abrasive, when it comes to meeting new people." He assured us. With a nod, we continued our walk with some pleasant conversation. As we got into discussion about partnerships, things took another turn for the uncomfortable.

"So, are you two father and son, or…" Ben inquired. Luca chuckled politely.

"Hah, oh, no. Oskar and I are…" He began to say, not sure of how to put their relationship. Oskar laughed at the predicament as well, before putting a hand on Luca's shoulder.

"Me and Luca's father are friends. Luca showed interest in going, and his father's a busy man. So I was asked to accompany him." Oskar answered with a smile. Deep down inside, we could tell that was a white lie – not the entire truth – but we didn't want to pry.

After a while of conversation and walking, we reached the docks of the artificial island, marred by autumn leaves falling around us. Passing through a threshold of giant, iron gates, the sun shone on the small village brilliantly.

"I'm afraid if you two gentlemen aren't travelling to Johto, then this is where we say goodbye, for now." Oskar said, already knowing our answer, and holding out his hand to shake. Saying what may or may not have been our final goodbyes, we parted ways and ordered tickets at the docks.

The sun was setting dangerously low, and whatever points of entry the village had opened before were now closing to prevent any attacks by ferals.

We boarded, talked, and waited on the long, long trip up to the Ruby League. The boat itself was large enough to host not one, but four separate battle platforms for tamers to train their girls – a sentiment which most all tamers were grateful for.

It was as the temperature gradually dropped and the peaked mountains came into view on the horizon that it truly gripped me –

This was a whole new place, with actual adventure waiting for me and the new companion by my side.

()

The only part of arriving in the Ruby League I remember was thanking the gods that the weather had cooled down to some bearable degree.

()

Carrie &amp; Maya ended up keeping Ruby occupied with speech lessons as we first arrived on the boat. Thanking their impeccable timing, I released Valerie, the Bunnygirl, and sat her on the bed in our cabin, watching happily as she played with her wild, long hair. I smiled at her.

"Hi."

"Master." She nodded back to me, with a furious blush at her unclothed body and mine. I gently pushed her down on the bed and kissed around her tan body, marking where each and every sweet spot was. She wiggled beneath me, her bountiful breasts jiggling softly with each twitch and twist. Focussing on the twins, I suckled the nipple of her left breast as I so loved to do, and twirled around it with my tongue. Grabbing her other, I played with gently and softly, pulling and pinching the erect nipple.

Her sounds were quiet, soft, like little whimpers, which grew into loud moans as I felt my lower body get sprayed. I looked down, and back up at Valerie with a smile. A large, blood-red blush fell upon her face as she looked, to still see me erect.

"M-master!" She yelled, as if in a state of worry for me, with a finger pointed at my crotch.

"It's fine. I can finish up later for you, if you'd like." I assured her, stroking her floppy brown ears. She bit her bottom lip, and pushed me on my back, a hand firmly planted on my thigh. Her other hand drifted into my boxers and slid them down, taking a grip of my cock.

She saw the pre which had formed at the tip, and breathed a heavy breath, before taking a long, wet lick around the tip, the taste of it on her tongue. She didn't wait long before engulfing the tip in her mouth, sucking on it, taking more and more of the length until she had to catch her breath. A thin trail of saliva connected her and me, and the more she stared, panting, the further her blush intensified.

She went lower, tonguing my balls amateurishly and alternating which one to suck on. After thoroughly wetting them, she separated herself from it, and gave them a kiss, moving back onto my dick again.

At this point, I was about ready to explode. I let my moans be heard, and Valerie gave a cute grin in her knowledge that she was doing well. As she was taking charge, I just laid back and clenched the bed sheets tightly, letting her continue with the wonderful work she was accomplishing.

She took a good majority of my length in her mouth and sucked with a burning passion, bobbing her head up and down, one of her hands fondling my balls heavenly and her other pumping the remainder of my meat.

I gritted my teeth and bucked my hips, feeling my balls tense with an scaring intensity.

"Oh fucking hell!" I moaned as Valerie finished her pumps. She smiled and moaned as my seed filled her mouth in a few hot spurts. She licked me clean, and opened her mouth to me, showing a large amount of cum, before swallowing the lot and opening it again, poking her tongue out.

I leant forward, and kissed her, the Bunnygirl's moans muffled. Her tail twitched as we laid down on the bed again, resting in each other's arms. The door to our cabin was knocked on, and the rest of my harem entered. Valerie either didn't take notice or didn't care of the presence, and smiled at me.

"Bunnygirl, bun, bun." She muttered, falling to sleep. Ruby giggled at the girl and smiled.

"That's sweet of her."

"What'd she say?" I asked.

"She said "I look out for my master"." Ruby explained, slinking her way to the bed, with Maya and Carrie in short, lusty tow.

* * *

Thomas Wilson

Maya – Milktit – Level 20

Carrie – Charamanda – Level 18

Ruby – Mynx – Level 14

Valerie – Bunnygirl – Level 10

Ben Raphael

Thalia – Trixie - Level 20

Cana – Doggirl - Level 17

Anya - Spidergirl - Level 15


	3. Chapter 3: Mostly Ice and Fire

A/N: In this chapter: Bunch of wank from Tom.

* * *

I guess this is the point where I should point out my heritage, as interesting as it is.

Way back, when the war started, my great great great grandfather was one of the first people to convert Pokegirls to the human side. He wasn't a very smart man, in fact, the primary reasoning for his discovery was that he was quite into bestiality. Mum and Dad will deny this, but it was a fact, and a hilarious one at that.

He'd worked on a farm for most of his life, and he had a thing for horses. One day, he'd gotten lucky enough to capture a Ponytaur, and one thing led to another.

His son, Walter Wilson, was an enduring guy who managed to survive in barren tundra for 2 months due to sheer luck. It was there he met his one and only harem companion (and later wife), a Frostwhelp.

His son, Alfred, served in the Orange League militia, and got caught in a scrap with a "Metamorphic Charamanda", as my grandfather would explain it. I don't know much about the couple, except that they too, got married, and raised a huge family.

Grandad, for a short while, ran his own gym, but settled down after a rather vicious defence against some feral Vampira. At the time of writing this, Grandad still lives with his harem up on some island off the coast of the Orange League archipelago. Grandma's a Dragonqueen, and a hardy one at that.

Dad allegedly took on the Grand Tournament with only my mum, a Magic Knight, and Maya's mother, Lilly, a Cowgirl. I haven't found anything validating his claims, but I don't think the management behind the Tournament was ready to admit that their best was beaten by a man with such a "backwards" harem.

When I return home, I definitely have to check into that again…

In any case, our recent arrival in the Ruby League reminded me of this, so it wouldn't shock those reading. I had an awfully high thermal tolerance, for either extreme, thanks to Alf and Walt.

Well, alright, it started small, but I was able to train it.

Those, combined with an affinity to fire, gave me the ability to modulate my own body temperature at will. Without magic, I was able to use a very mild form of Immolate. It's only use was to heat myself and the 'Girls up at night, but, we weren't complaining.

After being roughed up by some blokes from Parity Now, we discovered I also had Toughness, probably from my forefathers shagging so many Dragon girls. They ended up doing quite a number on me, but, everything managed to stay together. Everything important, at least.

I really needed to test to see if I could improve my pain tolerance…

But yeah, rocking up in the Ruby League in a t-shirt and jeans still shocked some people.

()

Yeah, this guy was the right choice for a partner. If we were faced with a survival situation where we'd have to huddle for warmth, he'd probably be the best to cut open and hide in for a few hours.

Blood gifts? I didn't have many. I had one, to be precise. And to call it a gift, given mine and Tommy's previous scrap, would be a long shot.

Me and Thals here were recognition bonded at young ages, as evidenced by my previous explanation, and it hadn't really been a problem, even before we started out on this venerable quest.

"Oh, Benny-Boy? Mind if I intrude on your little inner monologue?" I heard my Trixie sing. Fluffing my coat and basking in the white winter's gleam, I looked on at her with a neutral look. Even with her thick fur, Cana still tried to hug as close to me as she could.

"…How so?" I asked back, noticing the dunce to my left who was wearing naught but a summer's getup, as if he couldn't feel the cold.

"Well, it seems that mister Gruffity here's getting to pick and choose all the Blood Gifts he wants. He's Mary-Sueing all over the place!" And with that statement, she caught Gruffity's attention.

"Mary Whoing?" Tom asked, questioning both our sanities. Thalia ignored him and his small troupe to try and explain something to me.

"Go on…" I pressured nonchalantly.

"Well… Why don't you take all the good ones for yourself? Don't you want to breath fire, break trees, and banish ghosts?" The lively Trixie asked me, accentuating each gift with a slightly bouncier, bubblier step than the last.

I shrugged my shoulders at her and brought her under my wing.

"No, I'm good. Like you said, I'll be fine. It's probably Tom that's going to lose an eye or something. I'm the deuteragonist, remember?" I reminded her, making her slink down and play with her fingers feebly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know…" She said fake-meekly, kissing me on the lips, then cart-wheeling away.

"Was that a threat?" I heard the brutish bloke ask me. I just chuckled into the cold air – a small cloud of steam forming as the air escaped my lungs.

"More of a prediction, my young protégé." I said, reaching up to rub his hair.

I liked to keep people on edge.

()

"Alright… We're here. Now what do we do?" I asked Ben. He looked at me and shrugged.

"Dunno. My best bet is we find a map, make our way through the land to a coastline, and build our teams along the way. Just to get started, anyway." Ben said. I nodded dumbly.

"I wonder if people need help around here." I commented, offhandedly. Ben gave me a curious look.

"Well, you always hear of those stories where wherever the protagonist goes, someone needs help?" I asked the Blue League fellow. He nodded as dumbly as I did.

We continued our conversation en route to the closest town we could find, which happened to be a fair hike away from the port.

"Go on…" He pressured.

"Well, I'm just wondering. If this is… Well, you know, _our_ journey here, surely people are going to need help at some point or another, right?" I asked again, unsure. Ben gave the notion some thought before answering, stroking his chin over-exaggeratedly as he did so.

"I assume so, sure. But with all those stories of people getting a helping hand, there shouldn't be any more work for us to do, right?" He threw back at me. I was slightly floored by the comment.

"Yeah, you've got a point. Never thought about it that way." I said back to him. He patted me on the back as my look turned sombre with deep thinking.

"Ah, don't fret though. I'm sure someone will be having a catastrophe as soon as we arrive!" Ben declared. Though we laughed, I didn't think Ben quite realised his own double entendre.

(Some time later…)

So, yeah, hiking along the coast? Bad idea. Know why?

The sea air is fucking cold! The Ruby League is fucking cold! Everything is fucking cold! Especially at fucking night!

Damn my body for being adjusted to a temperate climate...

We pitched tents for the night, seeing as the nearby town was a much fairer hike than originally estimated by our distinguished navigator. (Not this particular dumbass.)

Anyway, here I was, shivering in a tent, secretly planning to skin my companion and forming some manner of fleshy winter cloak, surrounded by soft, slumbering, furry, nubile flesh.

There's always a silver lining.

"Cana?"

"Hmmghadsulph?" The barely awake Doggirl asked. Hmph, lazy little pup.

"Remind me to catch a fire-type, will you?"

"No. I'm warmer." Cana complained into my chest.

I patted her back softly, rubbing her just the way she liked. "I'm going to need to catch more you know?" I gently reminded her.

"We're good enough!" She stated emphatically. "I'm strong, Anya's sneaky, and... Tha-Thalia's fast. We'll evolve and get better and protect you- and then we'll win the tournament and- ouff!"

I frowned and cut her off with a light spank. "Cana, this isn't about winning, I don't really care. For me, this is about the journey, the fun, you know? This is about you, me, Thalia, Anya, and whoever else comes along. It's no fun if you're not having fun, but I will have to catch more pokegirls, but you know you're still my first pokegirl, right?"

Cana's chest swelled with pride. "I'm your first!"

"That's right, you are! But don't you like Thalia and Anya?" I asked curiously.

"Thalia," she began, letting the name slide off her tongue like manure. "Is annoying. She doesn't fight, she dances. You have to hit something to beat it, you have to be stronger, that's it. She messes around and she's mean, and I don't like her jokes. Anya... Is okay, but she talks weird."

"Yeah, we've been practising a lot, but she still makes all these odd pauses..." I replied, wondering about it."

"Ah..." Came Anya's sleepy voice. "Charm point..." She whispered before nodding back off.

"Fair enough." I nodded. Cana just sighed irritably. "Cana, I'll be honest, I need to catch more pokegirls, especially a fire type, because you're looking more and more like an extra blanket. You're always going to be my 'Girl. But more importantly, you're always going to my girl, too."

Cana sighed again and snuggled into my chest more. "Strong ones..." She mumbled. "Strong enough to protect you if I can't. And no more weird ones, either."

"No promises, puppy." I whispered into her ear and held her tighter to ward off the ever present, soul chilling cold.

(…)

Although I intended on staying in a hotel of sorts, Ben had the idea of camping out near the frozen coasts of Ruby League.

You know – where all the ferals were and where the sea breeze was most ferocious.

I couldn't hold it against him, though. Being the padded up, hairy bear I was, and with the addition of those nifty little Blood Gifts, my harem and I were closely snuggled together in a warm, furry heap. Me and Carrie were at the centre of it all, providing the most resonant warmth for Maya, Ruby, and Valerie to cling to.

I felt the affectionate Cowgirl stir in my arms, and she looked up to me with those big brown eyes I couldn't help but smile at.

"You okay?" I asked her. She nodded to me and rested her head back on my chest, averting her gaze momentarily. After a few seconds of awkward stirring, she looked back up at me, and bit her bottom lip softly.

"…It's… Are you sure you want all those girls on your list?" She asked, unintentionally giving me the cutest, most confused expression I'd ever seen. I pulled the list out of my pants pocket and re-read it.

"I mean… I could always remove some, if you were uncomfortable. You know I don't want to upset any of you, right?" I asked her back. She sighed and hugged me tighter to herself.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Tommy… Well, it's your choice on picking 'em, anyway." She mumbled into my chest. I kissed her on the top of her head and sighed softly.

"Doesn't mean I don't want your opinion on the matter. I love you 'girls, remember?" I edged to her. She nodded softly and sighed.

"I know. Just… Can I make one or two suggestions?" She asked sleepily. I nodded, slow, and yawned.

"How 'bout just removing the Legendary 'girls, for now? You know what my mum used to say..." Maya edged me on. I blanked out for a second and sighed in defeat.

"Shoot for the stars, but keep an eye out for flying-types... Yeah, nah, that's fair enough. They're probably out of our level range now, anyway." I commented in agreement. Maya's body language softened at that and she grew a large, lazy smile on her face.

"Cheers, chump..." She groaned as a rogue hand of mine groped her glorious tits.

I smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips before falling to sleep amidst the howling winds of the Ruby League shores.

Hmm... So what if I was wrong about the distance?

(The next week or so…)

Training in winter was nice, as the harsh winds and harsher environments worked to make a person survive, rather than just... meander about the place. Bolstering resistances to icy temperatures helped our 'girls greatly, as well.

We hauled it for one week, on a beaten path to Ruby League's capital – Stalixes City. To the west of it, Ben and I had found a Pokegirl Park, where we were able to grind and train our current teams into the ground.

They hated it, and we loved shitting them to tears.

A little notification had been sent out to our Pokedexes, and a massive list of locations were relayed to us from the tournament organisers. These were allegedly stages to start Round 1 of the ART. Amidst the teetering, snowy towers and the plumes of smoke pouring off the rooftops of the local area, a gym and a Pokecenter weren't hard to find.

"It looks like we've got a day until the qualifiers. We could pretty safely do the gym now, get the badge together, and get clearance for tougher places. Or hell, you never know man – they could even offer us a free T2." I suggested to Ben, as we walked around the icy streets of Stalixes for some cheap food.

"Sounds like a plan. But what kind of place would just freely offer technology like that? Seems kind of… I don't know… Over-compensative?" He muttered, a little too at home in the cold air. I huffed a hot breath onto my fingers and praised the new hoodie I had bought, bloodgifts be damned.

Ruby League was fucking COLD.

"You never know. I mean, we will once we beat the gym. What do you say, man?" I asked him again. The Blue League bloke gave me a jolly sigh and a playful nod, and we eventually found a place to eat.

(…)

It was not long after that we found the local gym, something relatively low levelled, no-doubt due to the population of Stalixes.

We breathed easier in the temperature regulated gym zone. A boisterous, hardy human woman puffed her chest out as we entered. She was the gym leader, apparently, and we were the first participants of the day.

"Welcome to Stalixes Gym! The best starter for your starters!" She said in a deep, throaty Russian accent, fingers dancing on a belt where she held 4 of her Pokegirls.

"You two are here from that ART-ie competition, no?" She asked us. I mean, she could at least clearly tell that we were tourists.

"Yep." Ben grunted out, itching to see how his 'Girls would fare under a "live fire" situation. The woman furrowed her brown haired brow and mumbled to herself in a language neither of us could decipher.

Come to think of it, it _was_ probably Russian.

"Alright, I will change up strategy. Usual way this gym works is – you fight 3 of my trainers, then me. One-on-one battles." She began, flipping out her Pokedex, sending out a notice to her gym assistants.

"This will work differently. I send out 2 trainers to you both, separately. Then, if you beat them, you fight me, one-on-one. If both of you win, then I will call my friend Petyr for two-on-two match." She declared, cracking her neck jarringly and letting a deep, hearty sigh escape from her cracked lips.

"Vadim, Alexei, Boris, Anna!" She yelled, after realising the communications tool on her Pokedex was faulty.

"Alright, redhead – you take on Vadim and Boris. Scruffy – you will fight Alexei and Anna. Let the first round of Darya's Ice gym commence!" She yelled, her assistants leading us to separate, large courts for our very first gym battle.

(…)

TRAINER ALEXEI of STALIXES CITY GYM

Team:

Squirtitty – Level 14

Ice Maiden – Level 14

"Begin!" Darya yelled. I skipped out Thalia's ball, and she flipped out in a beam of shining light.

Inwardly, I was prepared for any hits Thalia would take. Our bond was pretty goddamn dangerous.

"Reporting for duty, my comrades!" She yelled, clad in naught but an animal-fur cap and a manly moustache, hand raised in salute. The trainer opposite gave a giggle and threw out his combatant.

Out popped a Squirtitty, looking, inversely to her tamer, grim as hell. Remembering the basics of elemental education, and _also_ knowing that the breed before me had no such elemental advantages over my current girl, I sent her to attack.

"Quick Attack!" I yelled out, watching on in disbelief as Thalia turned around with her hands on her knees, wagging an index finger at me.

"Ah-ah-ah! What's the magic word for yours truly?" She inquired of me.

"Pretty please, with a plucked cherry on top, Thalia, Quick Attack?" As sweetly as I could, I sugared my voice with smooth grooves, making the Trixie bounce in place.

"D'aww… I just love it when you say my name like that, baby! One Russian' Quick Attack, comin' up!" And before the Squirtitty could fully power up her water gun, despite our back-and-forth, Thalia softly struck the Pokegirl multiple times, forcing the tough turtle-shelled 'Girl to evade.

Thalia's strikes began to slow as the Squirtitty's speed outmatched her own.

"Squirtitty! Evade and counter!" And one more battle roll landed Thalia in hot, or rather, _cool_ water.

The force of which threw her back, far back into the walls of the gym.

"Thals!" I yelled, rushing over to her. Ignoring the pains we both felt, she picked herself up, and held out a hand.

"I'm fine, Benny-boy! I always start my day with a good bruising!" She yelled, throwing out more Quick Attacks, forcing the enemy 'girl to roll and evade again.

Thalia predicted the movements of the aquatic pokegirl, and launched a strong kick, powered by a few agile leaps and flips. The momentum of the shot sent the rolled-up, shelled Pokegirl high into the air, then crashing down.

The tamer rushed over to his 'girl, and sighed, recalling her back into her ball.

I recalled the playful Trixie, despite her protests, and sighed, before throwing out Anya's ball.

"Master." She understood what needed to be done, and prepared for battle. After some training, Anya had taken to battle easily, and often formulated plans faster than I could ever match, on-the-fly.

Alexei cursed to himself, and threw his 'ball, a petite Ice Maiden popping out uneasily. No side made a move, and our 'girls stared each other down. I quickly tapped on my Pokedex to analyse weaknesses, and found none on either side.

The fight went… Well.

Alexei's Ice Maiden was adept in a few of her elemental techniques, but Anya was quick on her feet. The Spidergirl made an effort to take her opponent down progressively, as opposed to Thalia's more aggressive style.

A few Web Shots, some Confusion, and one Quick Attack later, the Ice Maiden was spent, and Anya had won.

Thank the Thousand Gods for her spidey-senses.

"Good job, Anya!" She beamed, and despite her clear exertion, bowed smugly.

"I made Master proud." Didn't quite sound like a question, but I nodded.

"That you did." I recalled her, and was called off to the sidelines to watch the "Burning Bush" to give the gym a go.

(…)

TRAINER VADIM of STALIXES CITY GYM

Team:

Neigix – Level 16

Chrysalis – Level 10

"Oh, you can fuck right off." I mumbled after looking up the two 'girls from Vadim's team.

Neigix were Flying/Ice types, with an aerial advantage against my comparatively stunted forces.

And the Chrysalis, if she could even produce one, could bomb my 'girls away easily.

The dim-looking Vadim threw out his Neigix, and I threw out Carrie in response.

"Carrie, light 'em up." Was the only command my little gecko needed. She was agile, lithe, and could easily throw a fireball or two from her tail upwards at the flying Neigix.

After that, it was literally one shot to knock out Vadim's Chrysalis. He withdrew his 'Girls with a hardy sigh. Carrie smirked, dominantly, and sauntered back to me, a predatory, almost feral grin coming to her face. I hugged her tightly and gave her a kiss.

"Mmm... Tell me this calls for more... Celebration?" She inquired, trailing her scaled fingers down my chest. I chuckled, and shook my weary head.

"Later, Carrie. We've got to a few more battles to go..."

And, after another few minutes, me and Ben were done with all the gym trainers.

"Alright – show me what you've got, Scruffy!" Darya yelled, barging Anna out of the way for their match. Ben sighed, tiredly, and took a small break to heal his team.

GYM LEADER DARYA of STALIXES CITY GYM

Team:

Beautifloe – Level 18

Frostwhelp – Level 17

Glace – Level 13

Sarama – Level 16

(…)

And so, the big, brawny Russian chick gave it her all. My team, one by one, took hers out – only by the tiny, tiny sensory hairs on Anya's body. Thalia took out the Beautifloe and Glace with some grace, but was knocked out easily by the Sarama after outlasting Darya's two previous girls.

As I stood over, all-knowing and with pointdextrous look on my face, the Trixie pouted, panting on the floor.

"You know, I thought it took a lot more work to get you all exhausted like that." I teased her, pulling her ball out, and swapping it quickly with Cana's.

Thalia, exaggeratedly, and tiredly, shook her fist at me.

"Curse you, Hubby! Turning my previous bravado against me like the asshole you are!" And with that, I absorbed her back within her ball.

"You know you love it…" I mumbled, offhandedly, before throwing Cana out. The pup, eager for the chance to prove herself, ended up tying in the battle with the other, Ghostly dog-girl. As she held her stomach, a deep bruise etched under her fur, I crouched down and kissed her on the crown of head.

"M-Master! Don't put me back, I can still fight!" Ignoring her pleas, I withdrew my half-canine companion and promised to make it up to her later.

Right now, I had to try and use my "bullshit confusion" tactics (as Tom had dubbed them) on the gym leader. To do so, I threw out Anya to counter Darya's Frostwhelp.

If nothing else, my Spider-Girl could at least web-shoot the damned dragon-type. And true enough, the ability came in handy. Anya employed some dazzling, dainty, acrobatic actions that only a precognitive superhuman could've, and outlasted the Frostwhelp.

Just as it looked like a tie, Anya managed to ensnare the dragon-girl, and won on a technicality.

I was safe for the rounds, and if Tom pulled through, we'd have our Tier-1 gym badges for Ruby League, easily.

(…)

"Oh my god…" I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose. Darya had managed to effectively sweep almost all of my team, and I felt like a right dick. I had used all of my 'Girls but Carrie, wanting to at least give the others some real battle experience.

But, it appeared our environmental conditioning hadn't been that thorough, as Valerie was flung back by a particularly strong blow from Darya's freshly healed Sarama. I used a few revives to keep the girls from feeling too much pain, and Maya and Ruby were safely sealed back in their Pokeballs.

Valerie groaned, and I crouched down, scooping her up in my arms.

"Val is… Sorry, mas-" I hushed her, with a smile on my face.

"It's my fault – I'll make it up to ya." I ushered the bouncy Bunnygirl, before recalling her back in her ball, as well. I sneered at the gym leader, and chucked out Carrie again.

"Fuck it. Carrie – light these bitches up!"

And so she did, leaving her a few levels ahead of my other 'Girls.

With a few fireballs, and trusting that Darya hadn't bolstered her team's resistances, Carrie torched the rest of the woman's team, and I sighed with relief. Carrie sashayed over to me and gave me a hug.

"Mmm… That really just felt like cheating…" The Charamanda teased. I shook my head and gave her a peck on her cheek. She tried to deepen the embrace, but I held back, wagging my finger at the lizard-woman.

"We've still got the tag teams to go, remember?"

"Fuck."

"Yeah, fuck indeed." I agreed, we could've been at the place all night at the rate we were battling.

The battles actually came to a complete standstill as Darya swore to herself and picked up her communicator. She called her friend Petyr, and he brought his full team. After about twenty minutes of quick healing and warm-ups, Ben and I were ready to rock against our first tag-team battle.

(…)

? PETYR of ? GYM

RHYNODAME – Level 19

NEIGIX – Level 12

PENGAL – Level 17

ICE MAIDEN – Level 15

We did better than we thought.

And we were expecting absolute shit, so anything would've been an improvement.

"Go, Valerie!" Tom had buffed the Bunnygirl with a salve that helped her resist the ice cold temperatures of any moves that could be thrown at her.

Using my prime analysis of said situation, I threw out Anya to aid the Bunnygirl. Both of them were pretty lightweight and agile, so they could easily avoid danger if it arose. In addition with Anya's spidey-sense, my 'girl could've easily pulled Tom's out of danger.

Darya threw out her Sarama, and Petyr threw out his Ice Maiden. It was a unorganised, dirty fight to begin with, but we eventually prevailed against their first two.

"Val! Dumb Luck, then Double-Kick!"

"Anya – evade and counter!" Anya and Valerie were actually pretty stunning as a team. Where Anya couldn't exactly land any hard hits, Valerie would compensate with a fierce kick to a weak point, and where the Bunnygirl couldn't leap to, Anya would web-shoot her to a prime position.

The Sarama and Ice Maiden were out of the count after only a few minutes. Anya was strong enough to go on for one more round, but Tom swapped his 'girl out for his Alpha, Ruby.

The Mynx looked vengeful, and mentally prepared herself for the fight ahead.

Darya and Petyr cursed under their breaths, in their native tongues, and sent out their next two girls.

It was a long, arduous, and mind-wracking fight. Eventually, with only our Alphas left standing, Tom and I finally won.

"Whew! Now we can get the badges! So we can go to new places! So we can find new people to fight! So we can get their badges! So we can go to more new places! So we can fight more!" Thalia began to chant, tauntingly, leaving me and the redheaded grumbler to finally exit the gym.

Our next step was to go northwards, after a good night's rest, an some "celebrations".

(…)

A great titan roared beneath the seas, having bidden her time for many years. She had laid in dormancy for so very long – waiting to edge out, for reasons unknown.

Unseen to the untrained eye, she rose faster than anything ever had from the depths of the deep sea, and sailed the winds weightlessly.

* * *

TAMER INFO:

Thomas Wilson

Ruby (Alpha) - Mynx - Level 16

Maya - Milktit - Level 21

Carrie - Charamanda - Level 23

Valerie - Bunnygirl - Level 13

Ben Raphael

Thalia (Alpha) - Trixie - Level 24

Cana - Doggirl - Level 20

Anya - Spidergirl - Level 19


	4. Chapter 4: Break Through, Fall Forever

A/N: This came out much faster than we expected. Honestly, our work ethic on this chapter was astounding.

* * *

(…)

In a dimly lit hotel room, small, satisfied sighs could be heard. An eternal winter roared outside as a massive furnace, powered by a few fire-types churning out heat for an entire building's worth of horny tamers and hornier pokégirls.

Carrie carried the team for Stalixes Gym, and thanks to her, we managed to get a gym badge.

As recompense, she now had full control over me and the rest of the girls for one night. But, she only requested for two of us to be active, in a certain sense. Valerie was eagerly feeding the Charamanda some spicy peppers I'd bought as a treat. I sat at the end of our hotel bed with the lizard-girl's legs in my lap, gently rubbing her feet.

"Mmm… A little deeper." I adjusted my fingers on her dainty feet and dug my hands in a little deeper, making her squeal in delight. Through half-lidded eyes, she smiled at me and nestled in to the comfortable, warmed bed.

I beamed back at her, but made some quick notes in my head.

_'Gotta keep going up north. If we can bolster the girl's resistances to cold, they'll pack a surprise in for the next bastards we match up with. The first round of the ART is on tomorrow… We'll be pretty set, though…'_ I lost concentration, and Carrie lightly rubbed my groin with her slick, oily feet. Standing to attention, and standing to attention, I snapped out of my trance and glanced at her.

"Oi… You're slippin' away, Tommy…" She cooed my way. I smiled and made a face at her, before getting back to work massaging her sore feet.

"Ffffuuuuuuuuu… …ck…" She groaned. A thought popped into my head, and I went into mental monologue once more.

_'They thin out numbers every month. So, 12 days up and 12 days down should be enough for us on this icy shithole… I need to gather some Ice-types to even out our team's offence and defence capabilities.'_ Carrie was a little more forward with her nimble foot this time. She stroked me through my boxers and I stared at her knowingly.

"And I thought you didn't want taming tonight…" I teased. She growled at me and brought me down with a hug and kiss. She bit my bottom lip softly, and I growled back at her with a voracious grin. Carrie ordered Valerie to gently stroke her long, scaly tail as she and I made love.

"I changed my mind. I do that sometimes." She bit back hotly, wrapping her legs around me as we went at it. Her eyes rolled back into her head as pleasure overcame her. Valerie and I had found a good, alternating rhythm between jerking Carrie's tail softly, and fucking the Charamanda deep.

"Yes, yes! Fuckin'-" She cried out with an airy moan, before shivering in a fiery hot orgasm. Heaving those nice breasts of hers, I moved down and suckled eagerly, without an order.

"Valerie… Top notch, just… Top notch stuff…" Carrie grunted out, biting her bottom lip again as she tried to hold back her high, raptured whining. The Bunnygirl smiled to herself and stroked the lizard-girl's tail a little faster, going out of rhythm with me.

Despite the hitched breaths, I lifted Carrie's ass off the bed a little and groped her harshly, fingering at her backdoor with small pokes to excite her further. Gnawing on her sharp nails, the fire-type's chest heaved with hot breaths as me and Valerie teamed up to make her cum again.

"Val – lotion!" I ordered the Bunnygirl, who nodded and squeezed some of the lotion into her hands, before going back to stroke Carrie's tail.

With an unholy, horny roar, the Charamanda came with vigour, and exploded the fire outwards on her tail, scorching nothing but the air pocket around it.

"God… Damn…" She sounded out, before lying down on the bed, at my behest. I smiled at her, and picked out one last pepper from her bag of treats.

"How's that for a reward?" I smiled to her, lovingly. She hugged me tight, and I released the rest of the girls to form our hug-pile.

"Valerie do good?"

"Valerie do fuckin' fantastic…" Carrie mumbled to her, appreciatively, munching on the last red pepper.

(…)

The next day, we were geared up and ready for the initial rounds.

The rules of the ART were simple – you (and your partner, this year) beat your foe(s), and you progress to the next level. The winners gain a little travelling money, like any other gym, and continue to spend that money around the world.

Stimulate the players, rejuvenate the dying cities. A perfect system.

Our first round took place in a small arena cordoned off by the officials who ran the ART. These small events would draw huge crowds, later on in the competition. As they were now, this wasn't the case.

A few people sat in the tiny arena's seats, looking over the epic match that was sure to unfold.

Some dweeby looking kid and his dweebier looking partner were squared up against me and Ben.

I took deep breaths and adorned a hopeful smile. This was to be the first test of mine and Ben's training together. Our 'girls hadn't had much experience battling together, so I was a little worried. I took a good look at the two blokes we were faced off against.

Pale skin, sunken faces, and sullen expressions were enough to tell us they were probably from Ruby League.

TAMERS RADI &amp; VADI GORCHEV (Ruby League, Ruby League)

RADI:

CUNTNAW – LEVEL 24

ARIU – LEVEL 15

LADYBA – LEVEL 9

VADI:

BUNNYGIRL – LEVEL 10

LUPINA – LEVEL 23

PIMPLOVE – LEVEL 12

The announcer, clad in an ART-regulation uniform, held a Pokedex in one hand. He stood a fair way back from the battlefield, and had a Psychic-type by his side. Both the ART overseer and the 'girl had to have keen eyes, to detect any cheating/unfair play.

"Begin!" He yelled.

Yelling their names in a theatrical manner, I threw out Maya, and Ben threw Cana.

The Russian brothers ahead of us giggled and wordlessly threw their own 'girls to combat.

First up were their Cuntnaw and Lupina.

"I bet all you two do is throw around these two and neglect your others. Got to say, all showing and no growing, that's a clear sign of SOMETHING, right?" Ben teased. I giggled like an idiot and waited for the brother's embarrassed, or angry replies.

After some confused looks from the two Russian tamers, I leant over and cleared my throat to my Blue League companion.

"I could be wrong, but I don't think they know English."

"I could be wrong, Tommy-boy, but I think you're right. Fuck it – Cana, bite the Lupina's legs! Show her who's top dog!" He yelled, with a flashy forward point of his finger.

"Maya, roll out and keep away from the Cuntnaw's big teeth." I ordered, calmly. I kept a close eye on both sides of the battle, as did Ben.

The two brothers countered with a ferocious bite from the Lupina to Cana, and an elemental blast to Maya's abdomen.

"Maya! Bounce back and clock that Lupina in the teeth! Give Cana some space!" I yelled to her, as she quickly recovered. She nodded, and built momentum – her short hair going ragged as battle fell upon us. Ben's eyes narrowed as Cana's bitten forearm was freed.

A solid hit from Maya's balled form knocked out the assaulting Lupina, and the Doggirl thanked the Cowgirl. They quickly avoided a few aimed water blasts from the Cuntnaw, waiting for further command.

"Cana… Use those beautiful, furry legs and give Maya a good kick-start into the Cuntnaw's maw." Ben said slyly. It took a moment, but Cana nodded, and my 'girl sighed.

"If it gets us through this, then sure!" Maya rolled up once more, and launched into Cana's strong legs. The Doggirl reared her foot back, and countered Maya's rolling force, sending her careening into the Cuntnaw.

It managed to avoid her, Maya's Rollout couldn't be stopped.

"Cana! Keep the pressure up! Lead the Cuntnaw into a corner!"

"Maya! Keep that bounce up, babe! A few more, and you're able to knock this bitch out!"

Sure enough, with the combined efforts of our girls, they managed to take out the large water-lizard-girl.

"Nice!"

"You know, for a Cowgirl, you've got a good punch!" Feeling a little ticked, Maya guffawed at the furry fighter.

"Hah, and you can sure take a biting, for a shrimpy little Doggirl!" Maya teased, using her big-sister tone.

"SHRIMPY!?" And Ben and I quickly withdrew our 'girls from the battle.

With their two team-clearers out of the battle, the Russian brothers cursed, and quickly fed their new two - the Ariu and the Pimplove – with some quick vitamins, to boost their abilities.

"Dual Alphas. Let's see how they can handle leading each other, Tom." Ben called, as he threw out his playful Trixie.

"Alright, sounds like a plan! Go, Ruby!"

"Thalia, do your thing!"

And another battle began. For a Mynx, Ruby held her own brilliantly – even outlasting the two vitamin-boosted foes she and Thalia faced. Ben and I refrained from commands as much as possible, and let our 'girls know that, as well.

For the most part, Thalia and Ruby gelled well together.

I wanted Ruby to evolve into a Dragoness – to become the _prime_ Commander Pokegirl. To this effect, in her current form, she was stalwart, strong, and could take a punch or kick from the Bunnygirl and Ariu. This was shocking for a Mynx, and to our advantage, she still had a great amount of agility.

Nowhere near Thalia's flaunting and taunting leaps, mind you. I don't know what the Trixie was on, but my team and I were staying the fuck away from it.

"Wear 'em down, Rubes! It's a known fact that a Bunnygirl's weakest spot is her fat thighs!" Thalia yelled out, confusing the Russian pokégirls. Ruby chuckled, having easily taken to English as we trained.

"Will do. Keep your Flashes up, and don't let that Ariu get a damn hit in!" Ruby yelled back, delivering a powerful punch to the offending Bunnygirl's thigh, effectively knocking her out of the battle.

"She has a point, Thals! Make sure you don't get hit too hard!" Ben teased, worried for his own safety.

"You know, I _might_ just be inclined to get kicked in the groin! That sounds like a fun idea!" The Trixie stood with her legs wide open, and the Ariu took the ploy. Ben's eyes widened as the dark-skinned Pokégirl's leg almost made contact with Thalia's privates.

"Hyah!" Thalia did a standing leap, and grasped the Ariu's leg in her dainty feet, before twisting in mid-air and throwing the enemy 'girl down, breaking her wooden mask. Landing deftly, Thalia puffed her bare chest and sighed with pride, before winking at her tamer.

"Don't worry, baby. I love you and those balls of yours too much to let 'em get hurt." She blew two kisses his way, and Ben let his breath go shakily.

We won the round, and recalled our Alpha pokégirls. The Russian brothers, looking scorned as all buggery cursed in their native tongue, and threw out their last 'girls with unenthused grunts. Looking towards each other, me and Ben smiled, nodded, and threw out our next pair.

"Go, Valerie!"

"Anya, let's wrap this up!"

"Oh, damn, that's a good pun. Man, I should have thought of something like that…" I mumbled, just as the Bunnygirl and Spidergirl popped out. Ben threw his head back and laughed, animatedly. Sighing, and wiping a comical tear from his eye, he shook his head.

"Some people have the skill, Tommy! It's a damn shame you didn't pick those Bloodgifts when you started this thing…" He trailed off, scratching his beard. I quirked my head and stared at him like the weirdo he was.

"What? Started my what now?"

"It's nothing. Hey, shouldn't we be watching the fight?"

And an alarm rang, as the slightly bigger crowd cheered for us.

"Match 1 of the Annual Rejuvenation Tournament is complete! Victors are Ben Raphael and Thomas Wilson!" The announcer declared, handing us our rewards. Suddenly, Valerie hugged me tight, rubbing her face into my chest. I stroked the small of her back, shocked, and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Valerie do good?" Sheepishly, I nodded.

"Yep! Valerie did very well!" My hands went a little lower on her back, and I could feel a distinct lack of bunny-tail. I did a quick scan of her with my Pokédex, and found that she'd evolved into an Ingenue.

Not what I was expecting, but it didn't matter. She still had a lot of evolutionary options.

"Uh, Val? I think you evolved, hon…" She looked down at her rump, and un-furred legs, and jumped in surprise. She stroked her head, and cried out in anguish at the disappearance of her long ears. She clung to me tightly and bawled her eyes out.

"N-now… Master won't want me?" I hugged back and kissed the newly evolved 'girl on her lips. Breaking apart, and smiling to her, her fear quickly faded.

"I'd never abandon a friend, Valerie." Tears pricked at her eyes, and she squeezed me tighter and tighter. Seeing my asphyxiated state, Ben activated the capture mechanism on Valerie's Pokéball, and contained her, allowing me to breath.

Giggling, we strode out of the arena and into Stalixes for what could've been the last time.

"Alright… Let's heal up and head north!" The Blue League man declared with a forward point.

"That's east, dickhead." I jostled. He shook his head in a disappointed manner.

"You're east! Let's just get out of here."

"Rightio, then."

(Two days later…)

Settlements were few and far between. A full two days' worth of walking ever northwards, and we'd only seen one small town, which consisted of a three shacks, an item shop, and a Pokécentre.

As quickly as we came in, we left.

Ahead of us was nothing but barren, white fields of snow, leading to some black mountains on the horizon. A lone, circling Frosttits was flying overhead. We steered clear, and stayed low of the predatory pokégirl. Ben and I recalled our teams back into their balls for the time being, and moved very slowly, covering ourselves in snow to blend in with the lack of environment.

We took small, agile steps, and continuously sunk through the snow. As a horrifying screech sounded overhead, we swore, loudly, and sprinted across the snowy field. She had speed, and was quickly catching up.

The flying/ice type was much too powerful for us to handle, even with a combined team of 7. We'd never be able to counter her effectively without getting one of us hurt in the process.

Shouting, running, with our lungs burning, the feral Frosttits was within clutch distance of us. Praying to the Thousand Gods we could outrun her, my luck turned to shit. My foot caught on a snow-covered, withered branch, and I took Ben down with me.

"FUUUUUUUUCK!" We cascaded in the snow, and broke through a thin layer of ice we'd previously been running on. We fell, far down below the reaches of the hungry flying pokégirl, and into a forest of sorts. We both landed with unceremonious "thuds", and groaned in pain.

Ben snapped his eyes open at the breach of sunlight that peaked through the thin, breaking ice.

Beneath the field of snow was an entire forest, filled to the brim with powerful pokégirls.

"Tom… Tom! Tom, get the fuck up now!" He whisper-yelled, shaking me up. I brushed myself off, and took a look around. A myriad of trees surrounded us, some healthy, some dead. The corpses of battles past lied around us, and I let out a low, low, _low_ groan.

"Oh, fuck me..." The forest was beyond eerie. Despite there being only two or three ferals in sight, they didn't attack. We could tell more were hidden, clinging to the ice above, hiding in the trees, or burrowing in the ground. I took deep breaths, and reigned in my fears.

Calm – above everything. Pokégirls could sense fear.

"While we're here, we need to watch each other's backs. Bring out Ruby and Carrie – one to lead, and one to deal the damage…"

"You'll bring out Anya and Thalia?" He nodded, shortly, and we did so, quietly releasing our girls.

(…)

We marched for a few hours through the forest until even the dim light breaking through the thick leaves faded. Soon it was night and the eerie sounds of feral pokégirls echoed through the trees. As we set up camp, I couldn't help but wonder...

"Hey, what's the Russian for "Where those teenagers were murdered ten years ago, tonight?""

"No idea." Tom replied, getting ready to settle in for the night.

"I suppose it doesn't matter," I shrugged. "Not much matters to the dead."

"Ah... So dark." Anya marvelled, even with her night vision it was nearly impossible for her to make anything out past her nose.

"I'll keep watch. My sense of smell is the best, so I'll be able to tell if anything is coming at us." Cana offered, already standing guard at the mouth of out tent.

"You do that, but wake one of us up when you get tired, okay?" Thalia told her, patting her on the head. "I worry about you, you know? It's a big sister's job, after all."

"I'll slit your throat." Cana bit back without blinking.

"Nighty-night, then!"

(…)

A couple hours passed without incident, until I was woken by an unholy pressure on my bladder.

Great, I was lost in a dark and spooky forest and I had to take a piss.

There's a death flag if I've ever seen one.

I woke up Anya. "Hey, come on, I need you to follow me."

Anya blinked rapidly and took a second to gain her bearings. "...Okay?"

We left the tent and saw that Cana was still keeping watch but she was definitely beginning to nod off. "Cana? Cana?"

"Mashterrr...?" She slurred, barely able to look at me with her eyelids drifting shut.

"Head to bed, me and Anya will keep watch for a while, alright?"

"Kay..." She crawled for the tent flap and collapsed into a sleeping heap with just her torso inside, her legs still hanging outside the tent.

Chuckling slightly, Anya and I walked a couple of metres into the trees. I pointed at a random tree branch and she obeyed, hiding herself in the leaves, keeping her eyes (all two-hundred) on the area for ferals.

After relieving myself, I zipped myself up and- "Oh, Jesus-fuck-shit-fuck-a-duck!" I shrieked in a very manly fashion when I was greeted by the unblinking red eyes of a pale faced young woman, dressed in a slightly ragged black dress.

Resisting the urge to look at Anya's tree branch, I greeting the woman who had absolutely no reason to be there. "Well, hello! You scared me a little there!"

"Who are you?" She asked, tilting her head, her black hair flowing with her. I noticed that her accent wasn't as thick as the other Ruby League people, it was softer, more seductive, like the femme fatale of an old Pre-Sukebe spy film.

"Excuse me?" You scare the shit out of someone in the woods and that's what you ask first? Not "Are you lost?" Or "Do you need help?"

"I'm Ben, nice to meet you. How are you? Better question, what's a young lady doing out here in the middle of the night?"

The woman took a step back and put her hands behind her back, trying to look like the image of innocence. "I like to take enthusiastic walks in the woods." She told me, an ironic inflection in her voice.

"In the middle of the night? In a feral infested forest? With no pokégirls?"

The woman grinned sharply and showed off two rows of glistening teeth, the first show of emotion on her face. "Very enthusiastic." She emphasised. "What are you doing here with no pokégirls?"

"I'm a traveller." I explained. "I'm just making my way through the world."

"And just where are you from 'simple traveller?'"

Wait a minute, just who said simple?

"The Blue League, heard of it?"

"Really, the Blue League?" She drawled, using the exact tone that people use when they pretend to be impressed but want you to know that they aren't actually impressed. "So, Blue Boy, you're wandering through the woods in the middle of the night, with no pokégirls, too. You're very brave for a simple traveller."

"And aren't you very well-spoken for a feral Vampire?"

The Vampire (and if you haven't realised that's what she was yet, then you're mother and I are very disappointed in you! Go to your room!) grinned again, this time showing off her fangs. "And perceptive too?"

I shrugged. "Not really, just clever enough to know that the only girls that are strong enough to walk through the woods are usually pokégirls."

"Very true." Shedding all semblance of civility, she licked her lips and gave a savage smile. "You're wrong, though. I'm not feral, not quite yet. Won't you help me, Blue Boy? I like my bodies twitching and cold, so won't you die for me~? Any last words before I slit your throat and ride you to death?"

"Yeah, good thing I always keep my Chekov's Gun locked and loaded. Anya, now!"

In a flash, Anya tugged on the threads that she had attached to the Vampire, pulling her into a large web woven between the branches. The Vampire struggled, unable to break the webs wrapped around her body, but that just made her angrier.

"I drained the last little shit to come into my forest - and her pet sluts! But I won't kill you quickly! No, I'll make it last for days! You and this spider-shit! I'll kill, kill you, kill you, kill you!" She ranted and raved like a March Hare.

"Anya? Shut her up." I commanded, and my pokégirl responded by using her telekinesis to launch a large rock at the Vampire's face, repeatedly smacking it into her until she was knocked out.

Catching her in a Pokéball, I sighed. "I really need to break this habit of catching 'girls in the middle of the night. I'll never get a good night's sleep!"

Anya leapt onto my back and nuzzled my neck happily. "Not that I regret it!" I explained. "Let's go wake up, Tom. We could both use some rest." Feeling sharp fangs at my neck, I hastily corrected myself. "After I reward you for protecting me so well, I mean!"

(…)

I was running on 3 hours sleep, yet the air around me kept me awake. I shifted Maya, Ruby, and Valerie awake.

"Val, we're going to do a little scouting. If you see anything approaching that isn't us, pinch Carrie on the ass to wake her up."

"Ass?"

"It'll cause commotion. It'll stir Ben and his 'girls up, and it'll scare away the weaker pokégirls." I explained. Valerie nodded, and crouched in a hushed, valiant watch.

Currently, Carrie was still my most powerful 'girl, and he flickering tail would've attracted some unwanted attention.

I informed Ben of my temporary departure, and our small scout group headed out. Ruby kept her eyes and ears open to the world around her, taking in the forward 180 degrees of vision of our pack. I kept my eyes on top of the ice-caverned forest, and Maya kept her eyes on our rear, dragging her feet ever so slightly.

It was deep enough to leave a trail, so we could find our way back easily.

We happened upon a turned-up caravan, about a hundred metres north of our campsite. The inside was filled with silks and some scarce bits of food. I took a delve in, as Maya and Ruby kept an eye out for attackers.

"Anything of note?" Ruby asked, quietly.

"Nothing. There's something damp here, though."

"Fresh kill?"

"Not blood."

"Fresh taming?" Maya quipped in.

"Not cum, either. Someone recently spilled some water here." It was then the thin creaks of web sounded from above us. I stepped out of the caravan, as calmly as I could, and stood in between my current team.

"Don't freak out. Above us." I pointed upwards, and our would-be assailant giggled.

"Well, it's not every day I meet a man. You should make for a nice toy." I stared straight up at the woman – a Tarantella, and winked. Ruby and Maya remained calm, and noticed the tightly wrapped, cleanly woven sacks nearby the spider pokégirls.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I said, you'd-"

"BULLSHIT! BULLSHIT, BULLSHIT, BULLSHIT!" The Tarantella, hanging upside down, sighed with utter contempt. She darted her glance to a six-armed, six-breasted web-walker, who childishly rushed to her companion.

"Come now, I laid this trap, thus, they're my pets." The Tarantella quipped calmly. Her shorter, black-haired rival sneered and snorted.

"BULLSHIT! I let you have that Gypsy Moth and those Nymphs! Stop using my webs, you purple-topped bitch!" As I squinted upwards, I noticed that the Tarantella indeed had purple, silken hair, produced from her spinnerets.

"Come now, we can share if you _really_-"

"NO! You always say that, and then you end up keeping them for yourselves!" We could now clearly see that there were many more pokégirls, alive and wriggling, hoisted up in a web-pocket, which was strapped to both the canopies of many trees, and a thick part of the ice-cave's roof.

Without resistance, I let the Spinnertit hoist me and my team up to the webs above. It was thick, dusty, and sturdy system of interconnected strings and thread. The bickering girls had even used some of the Gypsy Moth's silks to "decorate" their rooms.

"Okay… First off, hi – I'm Tom." I greeted with a cheeky smile. The Tarantella sauntered her way towards me, before being kicked off by the surprisingly strong Spinnertit. She played with her sets of breasts, before producing the silk needed to entangle me. I just sighed, and concentrated on lightly burning the ropes she produced, shocking her.

"Listen – I'm going on a journey, and I'd like to be free out there for the majority of it. I understand you girls have a thing going on here, y'know, with all sex-slaves and whatnot, but uh…" I struggled for the right words, before shrugging.

"How would you all – yes, including you bound Nymphs, and you, the tied up Gypsy Moth who no doubt owns the caravan below – like to be part of my team?" I asked them, valiantly. The cheeky looking Tarantella "hmmed", before shaking her head.

"No thanks, I'd rather have a pet than a master. Grandeur isn't my thing. Sex is."

Alright then. I disrobed immediately, and presented myself to the predatory, near-feral pokégirls.

"Whoever can make me cum first, gets me. Don't let it be said that I went out without a fight." I winked back to Maya and Ruby, mouthing "free the others", which the clever Mynx caught onto. I was pounced on by the two, surprisingly amateurish 'girls, who went to work quickly.

I held my own, and sighed with displeasure as they weakly played with my dick, or nipped at my skin. I stood up, again, and held my hands out, placating them.

"Let's change this up a little bit." I held my stance clearly, and in a dominating fashion. It was a simple mind trick to make a feral "think" you were in charge, even when they could've easily killed you.

The confidence, or, falsity of confidence, and the appearance of fearlessness helped, too.

I picked up the Tarantella, easily, and began fucking her with energy to spare – smashing our chests together. I grabbed hard handfuls of her fat ass and groaned at the tightness of her pussy. Obviously, it'd been a while since she'd been tamed.

I ordered the Spinnertit to pleasure me as I did, and pretty soon, I Alpha-bonded with the two spider-girls. Maya and Ruby brought the freshly-rescued pokégirls over, and I smiled to them.

"So, what do you say?" They appeared tamed, even if forcefully, so it was "safe", around them.

"If you can let us have a little fun with these two, we'd be happy to join." The Nymph spoke, for her two other identical looking comrades. I looked down to the exhausted, panting spider-women, and looked back up to the Nymphs.

"I think you've earned that much. And you?" I asked the Gypsy Moth, relinquishing control of the spider-girls, who whined at the lack of my warmth. She mulled it over in her head, and shrugged her shoulders.

"I suppose. Though I have one request of you."

"Shoot. It's a fairly loose harem, and I like to keep my 'girls happy." A small blush came to the Moth's cheeks, as her antennae unfurled.

"Get me a new caravan. It doesn't have to be soon, but I'd like one to cart around in." I nodded to her, and held a hand out, for a shake.

"Sure. What's your name?" I made a quick reminder to find a magic teacher so that the girl would be able to contain and store her caravan, for infiltration purposes. Also, I needed to find out what this Moth knew about the area.

"Jo, at your service. I _was_ employed by Ruby League to map this area out." Small moans could be heard as one of the Nymphs ground her pussy against my throbbing cock. The Gypsy Moth collected her tattered clothes, and sighed.

"That was, until I was captured by these two… People, here." She said, pointing a wayward finger to the over-sexed spider-girls, who were at the mercy of other two Nymphs. I nodded to her, and put my clothes back on as we talked further.

"How long have you been here?"

"3 days, give or take. The sun rarely peeks through the ice." I nodded, and began picking up the now sexually exhausted girls, handing two of the Nymphs over to Maya and Ruby to carry, as well.

"You're taking all these 'girls with you?" Jo asked, before she began to cut around the circular edge of the web – to slowly let us fall to the ground. I shook my overloaded shoulders and nodded to her.

"I want a big team." I replied, simply. Wordlessly, Ruby and Maya clung to web's surface as Jo made the final incisions to the web, sending us falling, bit by little bit.

We leapt off the sticky web, and collected what silks we could, before storing them in the shattered shell of Jo's caravan.

"We'll leave it for the night, and come back to it the next morning." I declared, before re-hoisting the two spider-girls and a Nymph on my shoulders.

"Won't other ferals try and take the stuff inside?" Maya noted. I nodded, and turned to the worried Gypsy Moth.

"True. Do you have anything to mask the scent?"

"Yes, actually!" She patted herself down, and shifted forms to her more insect-like state. She let her wings out, and shifted through them to remove a small, leather pouch.

"Baking soda. Only Ghost-types will be able to catch the scent, and even then, they'll have no use for this stuff." She said, before heftily sprinkling it over her caravan.

We took off, back to camp, and made idle chit-chat.

"Do the Nymphs have names?"

"No. They were caught trying to steal from those spider girls."

"Are they sisters?" Ruby inquired, struggling to carry the snoozing Nymph on her back.

"Which ones?" Jo replied, quietly.

"Both sets, I guess."

"The Nymphs, definitely. I'm not sure how old they are, but, no one knows much around here. The spider girls, I don't think so – but they bicker like sisters." She shivered.

"Okay then, do the spider girls have names?"

"…Hm. Yes, the Tarantella's name is Eliza. The Spinnertit, she's called Hailey, I think."

"Thanks. Do you know anything about the surrounding area?" She blushed, and sighed.

"You know, these questions are starting to get irritating." I nodded.

"Fair enough. I won't ask any more." Silence fell as we trudged back, following Maya's marks in the soft, cold dirt. The Gypsy stirred and let out a small grunt of defeat.

"Fine, alright! There's not much around here, beyond caves and trees. Only a few very high level 'girls stalk the forest – and even then, they tend to keep to the eastern section of the forest."

"Thanks… Have any clue on how to get out?" She rolled her eyes at me.

"We're in a pothole in the Ruby League, son. You just have to find an edge, and walk up… Some Legendaries fought here, once. One punched in the ground, and the other froze it over to keep the other locked up." My interest peaked at this statement.

"You see that big pillar, over there?" She pointed towards what I assume the centre of this forest was.

"Yeah?"

"That's one Legendary failing to contain another."

"You don't seem to hold high opinions of them."

"No, I don't. They have that much power, and they choose to destroy the world they live in? That's unbelievably childish. Except children can't destroy the planet."

"Fair enou-" Ruby held everyone back.

"Ravage." It descended from the trees, and morphed mid-air, before flipping down to the ground, gracefully. It held a dangerous, ravenous stare our way, so I put the three 'girls I was carrying down, gently.

"Now, before you do anything rash, just listen to me…" I said, with my best "negotiator" voice.

"Shinies. Man. You, shinies! Taming!"

"Alright. Shinies and taming it is."

(…)

Sleeping on top of my head as we continued on, was a Ravage, thoroughly satisfied. I groaned as the added weight of a tiny crow on top of the three heavy bodies began to press down on me.

"You sure you don't need help? For a human, you seem to be ignoring that fact." Jo commented. I groaned again, this time at the Moth.

"I like to pretend I have a big penis. You happy?" I poked my tongue at the girl, and she grabbed the third Nymph off my shoulders. I thanked her, and apologised.

"A lot of people, from everywhere, like to embrace their own humanity. I like to use the gifts granted to me by my animal-fucking forefathers." I spoke, calmly, relieved at having to carry only two people, and a crow.

"You did burn those ropes... Why do you use these gifts, though? Simply to thank your ancestors?" I shook my head.

"If I can protect the people I love, I'll use the Blood Gifts." I said, referring to my current team, and my friends.

"Doesn't mean you should immediately put yourself in harm's way for your 'girls. They can fight too, you know." Jo pointed out, with a small chuckle.

"And we do." Maya quipped, jokingly. Ruby nodded in agreement.

"I know their limits, and I know how to train them. In time, if you're still aboard, I'll train you, too." She went silent, and we made it most of the way back to camp, but not before we were intercepted, again.

A slight hiss in the air made us stop in our steps.

"Fuck."

"Mm… That's quite a collection you have there, tamer…" She sauntered, slithering her slim body in front of me.

A Naga.

Christ. I wanted one, but, y'know – Christ.

"Want to join?" She simply smiled at my question, flicking her forked tongue to taste the air.

(…)

"Val! Valerie!" I shout-whispered to the dozing-off Ingenue. She blinked her eyes fervently and sighed, relieved at seeing us back in one piece. Rushing to hug me, I was tackled over, and spilt the bodies draped around me.

"You have more…" Jo commented, dryly. I smacked my head into the soft earth and nodded.

"Indeed I do. Only _two_ more, though."

Valerie rubbed her face into my chest, before noticing the other bodies around the group.

"Master? Who are these people?"

"Well, Val – this is Jo, Emily, Aubrey, Ellie, Eliza, Hailey… Fuckin' hell, Elena, and Lillian." I said, wearily pointing to the new recruits.

Emily, Aubrey, and Ellie were the Nymphs, with similar sounding names to fit their appearances.

_'Need to evolve them quick to avoid any name mishaps. And shit, I'll have to tell them their names in the morning...'_

Elena was the Ravage. Sleek, and deadly.

And Lillian was my now overly-attached Naga.

"Let's go to bed, and get out of this place in the morning." I ordered my team, with most of them complying.

"Oi, Ben!"

"Mgglglglph?"

"I've got a giant team, now. Also, I found a guide."

"Grhghgrl…"

"Yeah. Also, we're making a pit-stop before we leave, tomorrow."

"Grrmph."

"Love you too, bud. G'night."

(…)

We managed to break free of the cavern at the crack of dawn, with no more mishaps. At her request, we scoured the Gypsy Moth's caravan for any supplies, and travelled onwards. A few girls chose to stay in their balls instead of the icy winds, leaving me with Ruby, Elena, and Jo.

Elena, in her fabric-wrapped crow form, perched on my shoulder, and kept a keen eye out for any intruders. She was surprisingly articulate, and we held a pretty decent conversation as we walked on.

Ruby, clad in thick furs, kept her eyes peeled for anything of note, and Jo was absorbing the view of the landscape before her. Mentally, the Gypsy Moth was recording the images in her mind, to map out later.

Ben only had Cana out with him, not having enough energy to verbally spar with any other companion amongst his team. They clung to each other for warmth, even with their layered clothing.

"Gravestones ahead." Ruby noted, dryly, amidst the calm snow. Squinting my eyes, I confirmed the sight of twenty or so tall, granite stones, cut into fitted shapes for the dead.

"Oh, boy!" I yelled, in a sarcastic manner. Ruby slapped me on the back of the head, and I sighed, angrily.

"Circle around it. We don't want to stir the spirits there." Jo suggested.

As a group, we thought we'd disturbed no ghost as we avoided the ancient cemetery.

That was wishful thinking – and we were wrong. A spirit had tracked us for quite some time.

Though, we didn't know that until much later – when we'd finally reached a large town, which looked like it was being besieged. 5 or so tamers, and their small teams of devastating pokégirls, were setting some of the buildings on fire. Some heavier fighting-types were being ordered to smash and destroy what they could.

Perhaps the thugs were extorting some of the local villagers? Perhaps they just wanted to flaunt their genitalia on a small town.

We had an aerial advantage over them – but had no one girl strong enough to handle enough ranged attacks. Carrie's fireballs would've done the trick, if they weren't weakened by the snow.

"You see that shit? A small town in danger – and us, two heroes, ready to pluck the glory!? Come, my partner in justice, let us smite these criminal scum!" Ben yelled valiantly and gallantly, striding down like a white knight to combat the tamers.

"Be- Oh, you fucking shithead. BEN! WAIT UP!"

The group of tamers were wearing matching outfits – clearly from some misguided "team" that were set about making things worse for everyone around them. They wore black jackets and pants, with red stripes up and down their uniforms.

(…)

Well, that was a relief! I was glad to get away from that catch-happy son of a bitch for a bit. I didn't get a good night's sleep and the "You know what would be funny?" part of my mind had yet to beat the "Say the third thing that comes into your head." part of my mind into submission.

Seriously, if I couldn't make a joke about three Nymphs and a Gypsy Moth off the top of my head then my time on this planet had been wasted.

"Hey, Team Shitlips!" I taunted, loudly, gaining the attention of the attacking gang of rogue tamers. Tom came, bombarding down the hill quickly after me. Our teams flanked us, and the Team sneered at us.

"You stay away from this place if you want be staying alive! We own this town, tamers!" I scoffed, and unzipped my flaunting, beautiful coat, revealing my belt, which had the 'girls in their balls, itching for a fight.

"Hah! You comically evil villains are so comically evil! I bet you won't even try to explain your actions! And I think you'll just try and set me on fire with some angry-looking fire-type you-" As they did exactly as I said, and, thanks to everyone ignoring my seeming powers of prescience, I was tackled down by Tom.

Fire, hot as hell, shot above me, melting the ice around us in a flash. Gods, whoever sent that, I want her so bad!

"Oh please – I've seen this a million times. You'll get one lucky hit on us, make us realise we're not invincible, then we beat you."

"Shut up, you talky idiot!" The team member yelled, before yelling another command out to its fire-type – a high-levelled Pyrona.

Well, how you doin', Hot Stuff?

"Boys, roll out! He said to use Flamethrower!" Tom's Moth shouted. And so we did, gracefully avoiding another frying from the pissed off dragon-girl. I threw out Anya, and Tom threw out Maya to combat the Pyrona.

Naturally, I had to wait until that night to get to "know" the Pissiest Vampire, who I had yet to name, so she was out.

The Ravage took flight from Tom's shoulder, and split up into multiple copies of herself.

"Elena – Fear Aura, Crunch, then Call Me Queen! Maya, low sweeps, keep clear of that thing's face!" He yelled, looking the most serious I'd seen him.

"Anya, Confusion, then Webshot! Tie the bastard up after you're done fighting this dragon-girl!" I blasted, quickly getting up and dusting myself off.

The team member's teammates quickly reinforced him, and sent out two pokégirls each. Thankfully though, they were much weaker than the first tamer we encountered.

How'd they even met the standards of their shitty little outfit? Were they the only members or something? Fuck, focus, focus! Don't get dead!

Me and Tom separated from one another, and backed up from our opponents – both to prevent any crossfires, and to give our own teams space to breathe. I was facing down a Cyndacunt and a Firemaiden – whilst Tom had to fight an Amachop and a Marmotte.

Not a minute after the fight began did Anya, Maya, and Elena finish off the Pyrona, despite their lack of strengths against the girl.

"Go, Thalia! Cana, honey, please back us up!" As a real fight was upon us, it appeared as though my pup was going into shock. She quickly shook herself off and rushed to aid us in battle. That's my girl.

Anya flipped back a few times, and pecked me on the cheek as Thalia and Cana stared down the two fire-types.

"I'll tie." Anya said without pausing, so she was taking this seriously. I wasn't sure how Anya compared to the Vampire, so she could have been the weakest on my team and with such a bad match-up, I was glad she was focused.

"Good stuff, Anya… Now, Confusion on these two." I said, with a short breath.

"Thalia – Flash and Quick Attack till that Firemaiden can't move or see!"

"Cana – Kick up some snow, then take down that damn Cyndacunt!"

"Yes, master."/"Say cheese!"/"I'll beat you into the ground!" And a brutal scrap began as the two fire-types furiously assaulted my trio with a great volley of fireballs and flaming streams from their mouths.

As they resisted Anya's mental techniques for the most part, I sighed, and got her to use her webbing. As quickly as it came, the Firemaiden would melt the newly formed web, rendering the majority of my 'girls techniques useless.

"Anya, double whammy on the Firemaiden!"

"Weak spot?" She asked.

"Wait – this burning bitch has a weak spot?" Thalia asked, after avoiding a few angered punches and a stray ball of fire. Thankfully, luck was on my side, and my Trixie hadn't been harmed during the battle.

Anya smirked faintly, and snuck behind the Firemaiden, before launching a powerful kick at the 'girl's lower back. At the sound of a Russian curse, the Firemaiden had a spasm, before collapsing. Anya wrapped the fire-type up easily, and Thalia helped Cana with the Cyndacunt.

"Y'see? When we work together, as a team, we can achieve anything!" Thalia declared, chirpily, wrapping an arm around Cana. The doggirl responded with a deep bite to Thalia's arm.

"OW! Benny~, Cana just bit meeee!" I balled Thalia and Cana again, and shook my head. Anya caught sight of the scared-shitless Team tamer, and smiled, wickedly.

We then pursued the tamer, and easily captured him. "Good job, Anya. You did well." I told her, rubbing my palm on her head.

She just preened and stuck her chest out proudly. "Ah...I won!" And we're back...

We looked for Tom and found the end-result of his battle.

"Fuckin' Hell!"

It went well, it seemed.

(…)

"Looks like we've got two more running away. Shall we take pursuit?" Ruby asked.

"No – let them leave, and become overly vengeful when we become famous." Ben ordered.

I sighed, and shook my head.

"Elena, Jo… Can you two please hunt those guys down? Ben – can you please get Anya to tie them up?" I asked, knowing Anya's webbing capabilities were far beyond Eliza or Hailey's.

Ben stroked his bearded chin and though deeply, as my two 'girls pursued the Team tamers.

"Yes – that's a better idea. That way, if any of their teammates that weren't at the attack find out – then they'll come back, twice as vengeful! Brilliant thinking, Tommy-boy!" Ben applauded me.

We eventually dragged the bruised and battered Team members back to the village they'd assaulted.

"You know Russian, Jo?" I asked.

"Indeed I do. It was a prerequisite of my trip to Ruby League." She seemed a bit standoffish, so I decided to leave the conversation at that - and maybe ask her about it more, later on.

As we cleared our way into town, people began to poke their heads out of their home. Our teams gathered in the centre, and presented the townsfolk with the Team tamers. We'd bagged and tagged their 'girls, and had them ready for sale, or, if we wanted, salvage.

"Can any of you speak English?" I asked, quietly. An elderly, completely human woman stepped forward, and nodded her thickly robed head.

"I am Yana. These are the men who bully us for money. We are a forging town, and they expect riches…" She rasped out, her breath hoarse with smoke. I gave her a levelling stare, and observed the rest of the town.

"Can none of you fight back? Are there any tamers here?" She shook her head at me, and the town grew sombre.

"My sons were the only tamers here – and they left a few months ago. The only pokégirls we have are forge assistants, or farmers…"

"The team thought they'd attack an unprotected village…" Ruby mumbled to herself.

Me and Ben shrugged our shoulders, and directed them once more to the writhing piles of human scum in front of us.

"Well, you're under our protection for the next few nights." I declared, much to Ben's open disdain. The townspeople collected the thugs and dragged them to a building for short-term imprisonment.

The elderly woman gave me a cold, judging stare.

"…What do you ask for in return, strangers?" Ben stepped forward, looking as gallant as he could've.

"Accommodation, food, and twenty dollars!" I cleared my throat to him, and he sighed.

"…And, if you're willing to spare one, a pokégirl for the redhead." Yana nodded, and moved us into a guest house, which was later stocked with ample food. We also later found an old healing device which we used to get our 'girls back into fighting shape.

"We will be happy to supply such things. How long do you plan to stay?"

"Two nights, then we have to be off north. If any more of those Team guys come by, let us know." I answered, releasing my entire harem within the house, much to the woman's shock. My team took one room, whilst Ben's took another. The house was spacious, cool, and kind of run-down, but, it was a strong roof over our heads.

And Carrie would be able to provide ample heat for all of us.

After some rest, I was led to a blacksmith's forge by the elderly Ruby League woman, and directed to the metalworker himself. He was burly, tall, and had a thick, dark black moustache that caught a few embers he squished out.

This was Andrei, the head forgemaster, and apparently, the man I had to see about expanding my team.

I was introduced in their language, and the man looked me up and down. His expression turned angry, quickly.

"You want Katelyn!?" He was cut off by Yana. After some chastising words in a language I couldn't understand, he sighed and nodded to her.

"Why do you want girl, tamer?" His accent was much thicker than the elderly woman's, and his English seemed a little off. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm building a team. A family. There's this big competition thing going on – and I want to win." The man nodded to me, and talked briefly with the elderly guide.

"Why not buy high levelled 'girl?" He asked.

"I want to train my team myself, and get to know each of my 'girls personally." He nodded again, and smiled, knowingly.

"You fall in love with pokégirl, yes? I can see in your eyes…"

_'With one? No. Every single pokégirl I've met? Yes. Yes indeed.'_

"Mum always said; don't make love if you're not in love." I said, with a small blush. Yana chuckled, and poked the man in his ribs.

"Andrei had a wife, a long time ago. She was a…"

"Blazicunt. She had fire which could light entire village!" He said, with a grand gesture, before staring longingly into the heated pits of molten metal in front of him.

"She die five years ago. Katelyn is my daughter, and she is strong." I nodded as I came to realise his side of the situation.

"I understand completely – you don't need to send her away if you-"

"Katelyn has been wanting to explore the world for some time, now…" The elder explained, in a knowing manner, towards both of us. Andrei nodded, solemnly, and shook his head.

"Tamer… What is your name?"

"Thomas. Thomas Wilson."

"Thomas… Katelyn is reaching maturity, and will slip into feral state soon… I trust my daughter with you – and I trust you to protect her. You treat Katelyn well, or I cut off balls with hot poker. We have deal?"

"Of course, Andrei." I shook his hand, and he called his daughter out. She was clad in a simple, warm outfit, and had blazing red hair and eyes. For a Torch Chick, she looked surprisingly mature and serious.

"Katelyn – is Thomas." He said to her, with a smile. She blushed when she saw me, and I grinned at her, holding my hand out.

"Howdy."

"Father… Is-" She said quietly, pointing a taloned finger at me.

"Yes, Katelyn. This… You will be able to leave." He cut her off. Tears filled her eyes, and she went to hug her father.

Well… This was a job well done, in my book. We worked things out, and I was able to set Andrei up as a contact in my Pokédex, so that if communications were good, Katelyn and I would be able to contact him.

(…)

Thalia, Cana, Anya, and myself sat on the rather large bed that had been provided for us. Town saving has it's perks, it must be said.

It was fairly late, about twelve-ish, but I figured the deep of night was the right time to unleash a Vampire. In my hands, I held two Pokéballs. One containing my captured Vampire, the other, a Phoenix that I had "liberated" from the town's attackers.

No more freezing for me with this little birdie on my side!

Unfortunately, we'd need to hit up a Pokécentre before we got to know her. But at the very least, we could meet and tame the Vampire.

"Alright, sit back a bit. We weren't on friendly terms when I caught this one, so might be a bit annoyed with me."

"...Very likely." Anya agreed, nodding her head slightly.

"We'll beat her down if she tries anything." Thalia replied, looking ever so slightly serious. Thalia had made it clear years ago that there was at least one thing in the world she took seriously. Me.

I felt a pleasant wave of reassurance though our bond as she looked at me and winked.

"Nothing will hurt you with us around." Cana remarked calmly. I gave her a small ear rub when I noticed her tapping her knuckles against the side of her thigh, a little nervous habit of hers. She cooed softly and straightened her back, fixing her gaze on the Pokéball, almost daring their occupants to make a move.

"Protect." Anya murmured simply, rubbing her badly cut hair against my hand.

You know, they were really trying to make me blush, weren't they?

"Alright, let's meet the newest member of the gang!"

The Vampire appeared before us in the same frayed dress. She looked around the bedroom, glancing at the other pokégirls in the room until her eyes met mine. And where before her eyes held a dark rage and savagery, they now held the same sick, strange darkness that screamed "Not Human!" mixed with something else, something stranger.

Adoration.

"Master!" She breathed, gazing at me with the look of a blushing bride on her wedding night. She reached a hand out towards me, but stopped when a low growl came from Cana.

"Ah, your servants." The Vampire noted, narrowing her eyes slightly at Anya, who sat closest to me.

"Hey there! You're looking..." I took a moment to find a word that suited the almost psychotic look on her face. "Perky."

"In the presence of my master, how could I not be?" She asked rhetorically, running her fingers through her tangled black hair, her lips curling into a smile that showed off her fangs.

"..Too happy for smashed face." Anya observed.

The Vampire's lips curled more, not smiling, just showing off her fangs. "Not at all, fellow servant. I'm merely delighted to be under the command of one so clever to prepare for an ambush. All the others didn't even know they were dead, but not my master!"

"Yes." I agreed, stroking my chin. "But then again, I did sense you since you started stalking us. So foiling an ambush was child's play." All bullshit, but I wasn't telling her that.

The Vampire's eyes went wide, so it looked like she believed me. "But-but- you gave no signs of a threat! If you sensed me, the-"

I cut her off coldly with a hard voice that had Thalia covering her mouth to contain her giggles.

"You weren't a threat." I declared.

The Vampire bit back a moan and sank her teeth into her bottom lip. "No, not a threat, never a threat at all. Not to my master..."

I reached out a hand and cupped her cheek softly. She sighed and nuzzled into it. "Would you like to make it official?" I asked, running my thumb across her lips.

"Yes." She whispered, biting harshly into the webbing between my thumb and index finger. I shouted a bit, I won't lie. There was no natural painkiller in her bite unlike Anya. And unlike Anya, she didn't lick, she sucked like she was trying to drain me dry.

The Pokédex entry said a tamed Vampire would only drink what was needed, so I trusted her to stop. I patted her on the head and she closed her eyes in happiness. "Drink up, Verona. You'll need the energy."

(…)

Night dawned, and quiet, calming winds were the town's only visitors, besides us. A hearty, healthy fire brewed inside the guest house me and Ben were staying at, and we were happy to have shelter.

My, we were _very_ happy to have shelter.

Having had our first "official" group taming, me and my harem of twelve rested easily, with a thin bed sheet draped over us. Soft, cute breaths could be heard in sync as we rested our weary bodies.

Lillian was tightly wrapped around us, constricting and pulsing every now and again with her muscular tail.

Katelyn had yet to join us fully, so she was still with her father.

A cold chill ran through my body as an ethereal presence danced over our bodies.

"Holy fuck…" I exclaimed, snapping my eyes wide open. The Wraith above me looked shocked, and she stopped in her tracks. She had her ghostly arms, wrapped in tatters, reaching out for me.

"Who are you?" I pretended to be fearless – all that macho bullshit – but I couldn't keep the act up well with a fucking intruder in the same room as me. She quirked her head at me, and I quickly determined that she was feral.

Holy fucking hell – why, why, why, why fucking why, good God?

Did I even have any 'girls that could attack a ghost?

Fuck. Fucking hell.

Wait. A ghost? Was she a wraith? An emotion-feeder?

I wanted one of those.

She stared at me, silently, as I thought, and her face became more and more confused.

"Elena? Love?" I shifted the Ravage awake, using whatever stupidly lovey-dovey nickname that came to mind. She stirred, and rubbed her face against my bare chest. I stroked the small of her back, and she cooed to me.

The ghost visibly settled after seeing, and… consuming the emotions of such an act.

Yep, she was a Wraith.

"Elena… Wake up, honey. I need you to uh…" She moaned, and slid down my chest.

"Say no more, Tommy…" She whispered sexily, ignoring the spectral spirit from the otherworld above her. She took my cock, which was probably hardened from sheer fear, and enveloped it with her mouth, sucking tiredly.

My breath hitched, and my arousal grew. The Wraith grew visibly uneasy, and I groaned, before moving a hand down to hold onto the Ravage's head.

"Oooooh… Good stuff, El…"

"Mmmm~…" The crow-pokégirl sung, bobbing and pumping all she could with her warm, warm mouth.

The ghostly pokégirl then descended upon me, and became corporeal, phasing out of her reality, into our own. She stole a kiss from me, and…

Without going into too much detail… I named her Natalie.

And I was going to be fucking tired tomorrow.

(…)

Silence christened the dark skies, as four great birds beat their wings in sync, flying high above the centre of the Arctic Circle.

"I will end you all…" The words hung heavy in the air, and chaos ensued.

As the actions of a few would hurt the many, so would the actions of four Legendaries scar the world once more…

* * *

TAMER INFO:

Thomas Wilson (Error: Over limit, out-of-range of Storage PC)

Ruby (Alpha) – Mynx – Level 22

Maya – Milktit – Level 23

Carrie – Charamanda – Level 25

Valerie – Ingenue – Level 27

Emily – Nymph – Level 13

Aubrey – Nymph – Level 12

Ellie – Nymph – Level 12

Lillian – Naga – Level 15

Eliza – Tarantella – Level 18

Hailey – Spinnertit – Level 17

Elena – Ravage – Level 15

Jo – Gypsy Moth – Level 19

Katelyn – Torch Chick – Level 12

Natalie – Wraith – Level 13

Ben Raphael

Thalia (Alpha) – Trixie - 27

Cana – Doggirl – 24

Anya – Spidergirl – 22

Verona – Vampire – Level 20

Unnamed - Phoenix - Level 21


	5. Chapter 5: Realism Check 1

A/N: Hi all.

There's a drastic tone change in this chapter. Be wary. We can make it work.

* * *

Two boys darted over the rolling, teeming tundras of the Ruby League – unknowing and uncaring of what would befall them that day. They bickered, fought, laughed, and lived, avoiding each and every feral and rabid creature that came their way.

The arctic sun peeked over the frozen hills as the duo were fiddling about on their Pokédexes.

"Ben, I get it. Please, just shut the fuck up." The redhead murmured, abashedly scrawling through his unnaturally large team. The Blue League fellow chortled and guffawed in an exaggerated manner.

"Wot's that, Mister Catch-All? Haven't got enough stamina for a comeback after fucking half the tundra here?" He teased, dancing around the Orange League boy.

"If it'll shut you up, then yes! For fuck's sake Ben, we're going to attract more danger if you keep this up." He replied, in an attempt to calm his partner down.

Man, was Tom _really_ regretting pairing up with this asshole.

"Pfft – just use another fire-type to steam-roll the next 'girl that comes our way! You seem to be absorbing those things, Tommy-boy!" The grand gestures Ben made were becoming a bit repetitive, it seemed.

"For fuck's sake... I get it, Ben, I GET IT!" He yelled back, getting more and more agitated as time went on with the Blue League bastard.

"I don't think you do! Hell, I don't think the father who gave his daughter up to travel and fuck with you gets it, either. Take a look at your harem, Tom."

"14 members so far, I GET IT, BEN!"

"Obviously you don't; otherwise, you wouldn't be trying to defend yourself so valiantly!" The younger boy groaned and snapped shut his Pokédex.

"Fuck it. I won't defend myself, then."

"Of course." Silence then dawned on pair, if only for twelve seconds.

"Just have your giant harem do it." Ben muttered.

Tom shook his head, and stormed off further northwards into the quickly clearing winds of the peak of Ruby League. The temperatures reached up to minus 20 degrees Celsius, freezing whatever quiet breaths the duo took.

Ben was about to cup his hands around his mouth for a mighty shout, until a small "ping" sounded from his Pokedex.

A second later, Tom received a similar notification. It was then a mighty blast of wind shot forth from the polar cap, throwing the boys back a fair distance.

(…)

"Crisis Alert, Level Red! Lugiass has just faced off against Moltits, Zapdass, and Articunt – this has left the Legendary parties involved weakened!" An announcer yelled over his broadcast.

Human hands and eyes had kept record and sight of the Titan of the seas herself, and only moments after the Legendary birds clashed did they have the clearance to report it.

A shock ripped through world – a mighty scar that splashed through the oceans themselves, as if they were nothing but a puddle. Sorrow, fear, and anger pierced the hearts of the population as they watched on.

The poor cameraman and his crew were annihilated from the blast of pure energy – a four-way meeting point of energies from all the godly bird-women.

"…W-… We are now receiving assembly calls… A-All nearby tamers are hereby tasked with… Keeping the Legendaries at bay."

(…)

The two boys shook their heads and caught the hind-end of the message.

And the bickering stopped.

For a moment – there was a flicker of hope. Whatever satellite that hung over the Arctic Circle was quickly updating the last known location of all four Legendary Bird-Women. They were quick to evade one another, it seemed.

The boys didn't know it – but all four had been wounded greatly.

Lugiass was an absolute beast in every sense of the term, but flew and fought with a grace unparalleled. The skies and seas were her domain – and she sought to protect them. She knowingly took on three of her sisters for reasons unknown.

Was she in favour of keeping the world's heart beating? Or did she simply wish to kill for the sake of it? Did Lugiass take the battle to the Arctic glaciers, or was it an ambush on either side?

And her sisters? What of their intentions, and past actions?

Damn near every Legendary had committed an atrocity at a point in the War. As far as human and tamed-kind were concerned, damn near every Legendary was an enemy. No matter who – the call was sent to spend your life so that the Earth could've held on a little longer.

But the boys didn't care about that.

There was a hope that somehow, in some way, thanks to their idiotic trek, that they weren't the closest to any sort of God in the sky.

"T-Tom…" Ben was scared to peek at the giant red dot that noted a legendary.

"Of all the days for this fucking thing to kick back into action…" Tom looked to his partner, and he looked back.

"We check on 3. 1… 2…"

And there went their hope.

Tears filled the redhead's eyes as he looked on. His life, and his fate were sealed. Ben was silent and contemplative. He tried to pinch himself awake, and then too, wept. Around them both, every sane-minded feral fled their home. A chill beyond comparison struck the tips of Ruby League.

The two young men stood side by side as a blue-winged Legendary sped forward on icy winds.

It was fight and die, or escape, and face certain death by traitorous charges from every League that would take them.

Articunt was fast on her way, and Tom pulled his team out as he wiped the hot tears from his eyes, the liquid quickly freezing. He tried his best to sound confident, to fake his bravery, but his words fell lowly on his amassed harem.

Ben did the same, his eyes sapped of all mirth and joy that once pervaded and perverted him.

Certain death awaited them, leaving them to become yet another number tacked on to the Ruby League's statistics.

Ben quickly scanned his Pokedex, with some vain hope of actually beating the godly ice/flying-type.

"She's weakened." The Blue League fellow noted, as the encroaching image of Articunt's tattered wings came into clear view.

"She's a fucking Legendary." Tom bit back, lowly. Every force he had gathered was priming some sort of projectile attack.

"And she shouldn't be hostile, I-I think." He said, reading over the 'girls history.

"…She looks vicious, Ben. Those eyes are feral."

"She's going to attack us…"

"…Yeah."

"T-Thalia…" Cana murmured.

"Yeah, sis?" The doggirl ignored the overly-affectionate term.

"Can… Don't you have another thing to say? Can't you just make something up to make us win this battle?"

"I'm sorry, honey. I don't know if I can do that to a Legendary." The jester-girl answered, solemnly.

Tom's harem was silent.

The frozen goddess descended upon the group in a mighty gust of wind. The combined forces of Ben and Tom's groups were blown back, and set upon, one by one. Articunt was a quick thinker, and a quick attacker.

Out of Tom's fully assembled forces, she picked the weakest first, and flew at them. Yes, the Nymph trio were marked for death. They stood, and stared in horror at the darting beast above them.

"Emily, Aubrey, Ellie – dodge!" The tamer's words fell on deaf ears. Articunt dug her talons into Emily and threw her up in the air, with the intent to gore. Tom withdrew the girl quickly, ignoring her tortured screams.

"If we're going to die, let's make the most of it!" He yelled, already feeling the mighty chill that accompanied Articunt.

"Carrie, Katelyn – Show me some big embers! Eliza, Hailey – if you can shoot some webs, do it! Elena, circle around and harass her!" Articunt laughed in the air as the commands hit her ears. Not tame enough to reason, but enough to taunt, it seemed. She dived again as Ben's team geared up to fight.

They were still down a trooper, as Ben had yet to fully meet his new Phoenix.

"Thalia – Flash! Anya, Web!" The only two viable attackers on his team nodded and tried their best to disorient the Legendary Ice Pokégirl. She descended again, with a primal fury in her eyes. In one swoop, Ben's eyes widened as he felt his left arm go numb.

"Gagh-FUCK! THALIA!" He yelled, quickly recalling his injured Trixie. He groaned as a swelling wave of pain coursed through his limb, rendering it useless.

"BEN!" His partner yelled. Anya kept up her web shooting.

Another swoop.

A shrilling, chilling scream belted out from the lungs of an injured Pokegirl. Tom whipped his head back and almost froze from shock. Articunt had landed in and shot an Ice Beam at Maya's arm, before…

He snapped himself out of his thoughts and recalled the injured Cowgirl immediately.

One by one, the Legendary played with her prey, swooping in and out, taking down each of the tamer's girls. She was methodical and relentless in her feral state. Eventually, an injured Anya was left to stand by Ben, having given up on flinging her webs to instead help her tamer move and dodge any movements.

Tom had no girls left. Blood from various sources marked his face, and he stood, trying to reel in from the shock of it all.

"B-Ben…"

"Yeah?" He grunted out, keeping his body low and hidden from the Legendary, who was cackling as she circled the trio. An absolutely hellish wind cascaded through the tundra they were stranded in, locking them in from escape.

"W-When she comes down next, I'm catching on to her…"

"Tom, are you fucking crazy!? She'll kill you!"

"We're already dead meat, Ben! I'll tear into her!" The redhead yelled back, looking up at the skies.

"She's the fucking coldest fucking living thing on the fucking _planet_ – you will _freeze_ to _death_ before you have a chance to do fuck all!" He said, shivering through his many layers of clothing.

Tom shook his head.

"OI! COME DOWN HERE YOU BIG BLUE BITCH! COME DOWN HERE AND **FIGHT**!" He goaded the flying bird mistress, who soared down, with talons at the ready.

"Anya – you stay down low and get Ben out of here!"

"Death… Not for you!" Anya yelled back in protest, through the howling, freezing winds. Tom ran away from the Spidergirl, yelling through the icy gusts.

"RUN!"

"Anya – get ready to jump up when he catches on!" Ben yelled.

"Freezing is very, very bad!" The arachnoid woman shouted.

"I'll ball you when we get on her! Just jump for me!"

Articunt swooped in for a final approach, and swift sliced her talons through the air. Tom leapt up, and clamped around the 'girls legs in a last-ditch attempt at a pyrrhic victory. He was successful, and as he was hit with the ungodly chill that permeated the Legendary Bird, he had the breath knocked out of him.

"NOW, ANYA!" Ben commanded his girl, who did so. She used her strong, acrobatically-toned legs and leapt upwards with the heavy Blue-League bloke on her shoulder, before she felt the tug of recall back into her Pokéball.

Ben had shot up and clamped around Tom's legs with his own, using his only operating hand to recall Anya. He quickly fastened her ball onto his belt, and attempted to set himself straight.

Though, he was having some troubles. Dangling upside down, he struggled, and struggled, screaming against the howling winds.

Tom had unrestrained fury in his eyes, and despite the Legendary's even more furious attempts to shake him, he kept on and kept at it, futilely attempting to claw and bash at the girl's flesh.

Enraged, with a tremendous feat of strength, Articunt threw Tom upwards, with Ben on his heels. The duo yelled and screamed in the suspended air as time slowed down. The Legendary bird smiled and dug her foot-talons into Tom's shoulders, catching him before he could fall.

With a wordless, taunting grunt, she reached a clawed hand forward, and dug into Tom's left eye.

A blood-curdling scream could be heard for miles out, followed by a soft, snow-padded "thud".

Minutes passed before Ben regained his senses. And even more passed as he struggled to pull his heavy comrade out from the reaches of the snow.

"You… Stupid … Fuckin' lug…" Ben cursed, hefting the Orange League citizen over his shoulder, going back south.

Ben made it fifty metres before falling, like his team before him. Through blinking, tired eyes, shadows in the snow moved towards the boys. The Blue League bloke could only look on in dismay as he and Tom were set upon.

A hand reached from nowhere, and tapped him on his forehead. And with that, he was out, cold.

* * *

A/N: oh ye

Oh noooo


End file.
